Pure Snow
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: A prophecy made on the oracle bell. And the past of two lovers must be told. But....why? And how can cherry blossoms bloom in snow? Does it have any relation to Anna? And can Anna remember where her true loyalties lie?[Hao x Anna x Yoh][COMPLETED!]
1. The powdery snow rises towards the sky

**Pure Snow**  
  
Author's Note: I've always wanted to make a fic like this. My first [Yoh x Anna x Hao] fic. This is based off the Japanese song, Pure Snow, by Yuko Sasaki. Hopefully this will be one of those rare fics where I actually finish them...hehehe ;;;; anyway, enjoy!  
  


* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**The powdery snow comes swirling down upon this street;**

* * *

"Well....thanks again for letting us stay Asakura." Ren said. He stood in the doorway of the huge gate, separating the outside human world from the safe, inside of a magical house filled with mystical people called shamans, a link from this world to the next.  
  
"Yeah. Eliza and I are thankful" Faust said, his left arm around his beloved wife and the other in his pocket. He stood right beside Ren. They both wore their coats and scarves. "Where will you go?" Anna asked, standing by her fiancé, Yoh.  
  
"Well....Eliza and I are going back to Germany. Maybe we both can start over." replied the necromancy. He held his dead wife tighter. The Chinese boy looked at the happy married couple and grinned. "And I'm going back home to visit Jun, mother, and grandfather."  
  
"Well, best luck to you both." said the blonde itako. She adjusted her red hat and put her hands in her tan, jacket pockets. "Thanks. Well.....till we meet again."  
  
"Yes, farewell." said Ren, putting his left hand by his face as if he was but to wave. The two of them and Eliza turned right and walked off. The shaman and the itako stood at the gateway and waved until they were out of sight.  
  
"Hmmm....maybe Ren and his father will make-up and maybe Faust and Eliza will live happily ever after! Don't you think so Anna?" Yoh asked in his cheerful way. "Maybe..." she replied, turning back around going back towards the protected house. Yoh blinked and soon followed her.  
  
When Anna walked back into the house she took off her long tan coat and hung it up on a coat rack, along with her wool red hat. Yoh walked in, but before he took off his green coat, Anna turned towards him, putting on her long blue beaded necklace. "Hey Yoh? Can you go out and get dinner?"  
  
"Eh? Sure."  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
Yoh buttoned up his coat and grabbed his old leather wallet and left the premises. Anna made sure he was gone for sure and then ran upstairs. She slowed down as she approached his room and opened the door with caution. Putting her right, bare foot in his room and then her left as she closed the door behind her. She started searching through his stuff. 

_It's been six months....._

_Since the fight against him....._

_And ever since we got home, the oracle bell won't stop ringing....._

__  
  
'By now, Yoh must've annihilated that thing by now.....' thought Anna. She yanked his drawers out and searched everywhere. "Dammit..." she cursed silently to herself. Finally, when she opened his closet and started to pull out clothes the bell tumbled out.  
  
"Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi." the oracle bell range over and over. Anna covered her ears, now understanding why Yoh hid that thing so well. Trying to make that retched noise stop she doodled with the buttons, trying to figure out which button was the mute. The impatient blonde grunted. Continuously, pressing the buttons she hit one that made the noise stop. "Finally!" Anna was relieved. "Now....lets see why it was ringing." she pressed the same button that turned the sound off and a message appeared 

_"In a grove of blooming cherry blossoms,_

_And under the dark gray sky,_

_Where the pure white snow will fall...._

_And your loved one from the past appears...._

_Then truth will be revealed....."_

  
  
Then the oracle bell turned off completely, liked a dead battery. Anna only had a very puzzled look on her face. "W-What? What kind of grove would have blooming cherry blossoms in the snow? And a previous lover? Pffft!" she sighed, knowing it was probably a hoax. Somewhat disappointed, Anna put the oracle bell where she found it. 

_A prophecy maybe?_

_......naaahhhh_

  
  
The girl turned around and suddenly remembered the huge mess she made. "Oh boy..." she scratched the back of her head. "ANNA!!!! I'M BACK!!!" a male voice called from downstairs. Anna jumped in shock. She couldn't let Yoh know she was snooping around his room. She had to stall....only for enough time for her to clean up. Anna got a small idea and peaked her head out of her window. "Can you go get the mail?" she called out. "Sure" The brunette shaman replied and left the house again after putting the groceries in the kitchen.  
  
"Phew....now...." Anna ran around her fiancés room cleaning everything up; hanging his clothes up back in the closet, stuffing socks and underwear back in his drawers and putting back in the dresser.  
  
Yoh came back inside with the mail. Walking into the kitchen he examined what came. Bills, bills, bills, junk, junk—wait a minute. Yoh put the other envelopes containing the junk and bills on the kitchen table and was examining this one particular letter that was addressed to the "Asakuras" and had no return address. Well, it did but it was so smudged up, Yoh couldn't read it.  
  
"Yoh?" Anna came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Ack!" he jumped from surprise and dropped the letter. Yoh made up excuses for not cooking but Anna didn't pay any attention. Her eyes were locked on that single envelope that floated softly down to the ground.  
  
"A-Anna?" Yoh looked at her in concern. She shook herself out of it, "Oh....it's nothing. I'm ok. Did we get anything new?"  
  
"Just bills and junk mail."  
  
"Alright...." she approved by nodding and left the room. Yoh squatted down and picked up the envelope, tore it open carefully without Anna hearing and read it. He raised an eyebrow in confusing. "Huh?" he asked himself. "What does this mean?"  
  
"Yoh!" Anna called. "C-Coming!!!" he ran out of the room, tossing the letter aside. It floated to the ground softly as it was left there for the night. 

The next morning......

  
  
"Wake up Yoh! We're gonna be late!!!" Anna loud yell called from downstairs. She packed all of her belongings and made sure she was ready. Walking to a mirror to fix her red tie on her school uniform, straightened her black jacket, and fixed her black socks. "YOH!!!" she called louder. Hearing loud footsteps upstairs she had a sign that he was up. Remembering her beaded bracelet in the kitchen she walked over to get it. Spotting it on the kitchen table and picked it up and put it on. She also noticed a piece of paper on the ground by on of the legs on the table. Like Yoh, she squatted down and picked it up and read it aloud quietly. 

_"Hello, save a room for me I'm moving in?"_

  
  
"What the hell?" She questioned. "Anna! You ready?" Yoh called, walking downstairs, fixing his tie. Anna stood up and placed the letter in her jacket packet. "Hai." she nodded. Yoh walked over and gathered his and her bag. "Here." he said handing it to her. The blonde itako nodded, "Thanks." she grabbed the handle and both of them walked out of the door.  
  
Walking down the street a sudden chill went down Yoh's spine. "Buuurrr!!!" Anna sighed. The air from her mouth was visible. She watched it evaporate into the cloudy sky. "Hmmm.....it might just snow today." said Anna grinning at the clouds. Yoh smiled at her. He loved to see any kind of smile on her face. "Yeah..."  
  
Anna came back down to earth and looked at Yoh. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry...." Yoh agreed and the both power-walked the rest of the way to school. 

At school.....

  
  
The two couple sat at their desks waiting for class to start. Anna went into her own little world again. 'Hmmmm.....that letter.....could it have anything to do with the message on the oracle bell? I wonder....'  
  
"Ok class, settle down!" The teacher called as he entered the classroom. He cleared his throat. "Now, it seems that Manta Oyamada has left for the rest of the semester. Something about going on vacation. Anyway, we have a new student today. Please come in!" he turned towards the doorway as a male stepped in. Anna looked at the doorway wondering who the new student is. Yoh did the same. As he fully entered the classroom and turned towards his classmates Yoh and Anna gasped. 

_No.....not again....._

* * *

**my sigh breaks apart as it rises towards the white sky.**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Hahaha! This chapter is getting to long and I'm getting tired! I gotta stop writing fics this late in the evening. Well....I'll leave you in a cliffhanger until I write chapter 2. Read and review please!!! 


	2. Why is it when my heart wells up with wa...

**Pure Snow**

**Author's Note:** Wheeee! I update! You know, to me, cliffhangers are fun, especially if you guys have to suffer from them. HAHAHA! Just kidding. But get used to them because you'll see a lot. By the way, for the italics, those are Anna's thoughts didn't want to confuse you guys (and girls). Anyway, chapter 2!  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shaman King, I wouldn't have let 4kids destroy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why is it, whenever I think about you,**

* * *

_No....not again.....not him again....please let this be a dream....I have to wake up now...._

_....._

_....._

_....._

_Dammit.....I hate reality....._

Anna was unbelievably shocked. The girl suddenly had horrible flashbacks: nightmares where she just couldn't wake up. There, in front of the chalkboard stood Yoh and Anna's greatest enemy. Other than wearing that sly look on his face he had a black school uniform jacket and a red tie with a regular white shirt. Also a pair or green pants similar to Yoh's. His long dark, silky hair flowed with his body. He eyed Yoh and then Anna with a smirk.  
  
"Everyone?" the teacher cleared his throat; "This is Hao Asakura." he turned towards Hao. "And your Yoh's older brot-"  
  
"Twin...." Hao interrupted the teacher, not even looking at him, still eyeing his brother and his fiancé.  
  
"Aha....well then, please take your seat by Miss. Kyoyama." the teacher point an empty desk to the left of her. Hao smiled at Anna while she tried to avoid eye-contact. He slowly started to walk to the empty desk. All the females turned their heads and stared at the pretty boy.  
  
"Wow....he's related to Asakura? I've never seen anybody that pretty before." whispered one girl to another.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen a guy prettier than a girl." whispered another girl.  
  
"Yeah, but he's too pretty. He can easily be mistaken for a female. And if he had any boobs he'd be the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"  
  
"He'd be prettier than a model!"  
  
Hao stopped and turned his head to the girls and smirked. "I do appreciate the fact that you admire my looks, but if you're trying to talk about someone behind their back, it's better to do it without that person hearing you...."  
  
The girls blushed and blinked, "S-Sorry...." Hao snickered and turned away muttering under his breath "Humans......"  
  
Reaching his desk he looked at Anna and smiled, "Long time no see!" the blonde looked away, ignoring him. The evil twin only chuckled and sat down. 'This is gonna be a long painful day....' that thought made Anna groan. She couldn't wait until school was over for the day so she and Yoh could go home and relax. 

_Just don't look at him and everything will be ok...._

Sometime later....

**Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!!!! ** The school bell rang and the teacher dismissed class. The itako quickly gathered her things and quickly walked to Yoh's desk, trying to avoid contact with the other Asakura. Yoh picked up his bag and put everything in it. "Shall we?" he asked, smiling at his fiancé. She nodded and the two walked out of the school together. The pretty villain smirked and followed them.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk Anna had to ask, "Hey Yoh, do you find it a coincidence that one day we get a strange letter and the next day Hao comes to school?" he only looked at her and blinked. "Oh, so you read that? Well.....you never know."  
  
"I hope not.....the last thing we need is an evil soul eater." Yoh laughed, "Come on Anna, not everybody is purely evil."  
  
"Except Hao!"  
  
"You're over-reacting."  
  
"I am not! It's the truth!"  
  
"All I'm sayin' is that it can happen."  
  
Anna sighed, he was right. It _could _happen. There was a large chance that he'd move in. Maybe it was fate. Fate that made Ren and Faust leave, and fate that made Hao come. Though she prayed it wouldn't happen. But unfortunately for her......she was a very unlucky person. Then, a mocking voice out of nowhere spoke up, "Yoh's right you know.....it could happen....and it's going to happen."  
  
The male and female jumped. They slowly turned around and saw a girly boy smiling at them. 

_Oh great....._

_This is the last thing I need....._

"What are you doing here Hao?" Anna asked coldly. Hao laughed, "Can't someone spend time with his family?"  
  
"Unless you want to burn them....." Anna replied even more coldly. "So, you're the one who wrote that one sentence letter?" Yoh raised an eyebrow. His brother replied only by smiling. Anna crossed her arms not impressed, "Doesn't surprise, you've always been a man with few words...."  
  
Hao walked past them and then stopped, looking back at Yoh and Anna. "So...which way is your house again?" Yoh sighed and Anna winced. She wished someone would just shoot her. 

At the Asakura house....

"Wow, you at Anna have a really nice place." said Hao, who was impressed. Anna walked past Hao and went inside. Setting her bag down she walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Yoh walked to the kitchen doorway and told his fiancé he'd clear a room for his brother, and then went upstairs.  
  
Hao then walked in and took off his jacket, neatly hanging it up. Quietly walking to the kitchen, making sure Anna wouldn't hear him; he walked to the counter and smiled. "Need any help?" Anna jumped, almost flinging a knife she was holding for cutting carrots.  
  
"No thank you...." she replied, trying not to explode in his face. He insisted helping her since she was making a meal for three instead of two. She said nothing and kept cutting carrots. Hao went ahead and pulled a box of white rice from the cupboard. He turned on the stove and boiled some water.  
  
Yoh came downstairs and announced the Hao's room was ready. Hao nodded and left the kitchen and going upstairs to unpack. Yoh walked to Anna and asked if he could help. She grinned and nodded saying could have some assistance. The short dark haired boy opened the box of rice and dumped it in the boiled water, taking a ladle and stirred the rice.  
  
Hao came downstairs and walked to the kitchen, spotting Yoh and Anna cooking. He grinned and left the house and sat on the roof to watch the stars.  
  
"Well, you and Hao are getting along well." Yoh said to Anna sarcastically.  
  
"I can't help but not like him. After all of the horrible things he's done."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't give anyone the benefit of the doubt. Everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
"He had his..... **twice**!"  
  
"Oh Anna...." Yoh shook his head, running out of excuses. She just sighed. "I just....don't trust him..."  
  
".....I understand...." said Yoh soothingly. He turned off the stove and served the rice. A few minutes later Anna made the sauce and dinner was ready. Hao came down from the roof and went inside, his nose guiding him to the table.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Hao!" Yoh smiled, greeting his brother. Anna ate her rice silently, not looking at Hao or Yoh. Hao looked at his brother then sat down. Anna put her chopsticks down and got up. "I'm going to take a bath now...." she put her bowl in the sink and left the house. Hao rested his head on his palm and his elbow on the table.  
  
"I don't think she likes me."  
  
"Awww....give her time. For her, trust is something really hard to gain."  
  
"Hmmm....that's why I like her so much..."  
  
"?!"  
  
"I envy you Yoh...."

A little later....

Anna stepped out of the tub and threw on a yukata. Walking back into the house she was warmly greeted by Hao, already in a yukata ready to go to bed. He smiled at her. "Good evening."  
  
"......good evening"  
  
"I thought I wanted to say goodnight to you before going to bed."  
  
"Alright then....goodnight."  
  
Hao laughed, "Anna you're as cold as snow....." Anna had a puzzled look on her face. Hao walked over to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"But as sweet as cherry blossoms...." Hao walked upstairs leaving Anna standing there blushing lightly.

_For a second....I could have sworn...._

* * *

**my heart begins to well up with warmth?**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Well, there's chapter 2 for ya! I tried to leave a cliffhanger....hopefully I did! Read and review please! 


	3. I realize within a crowd, I peer into th...

**Pure Snow**  
  
**Author's Note:** Whhhheeee!!! Chapter 3! I'm so happy you guys like my fic! Oh! And I know Yoh and Anna have a rice cooker. I just wanted them to do it the old fashion way so their conversation would make since.....somehow.....oh! and I did notice that the 4kids people DO keep Lyserg's name but there's gonna be a high probability that they're gonna change the pronunciation...... ::sweatdrop:: Anyway! Chapter 3!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** give it a rest; I don't own Shaman King and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I realize I'm always within a crowd.**

* * *

_For a second.....I could have sworn....  
  
I could have sworn that there was a scent of cherry blossoms.....  
  
But only for that split second....._  
  
Anna Kyouyama stood there dumbstruck blushing lightly as Hao Asakura, Yoh Asakura's older twin brother walked upstairs to his room. After a few minutes Anna was able to shake herself out of it. She sighed and went up the creaky wooden stairs and walked down towards her room at the end of the hallway. The first door to her left was Yoh's room. She stopped and turned her head to look through the paper-like door. Anna only saw the shadow of his dresser, window, the moon, and his bed, with a lump in it. Obviously her fiancé was sound asleep. The blonde smiled and continued down the hall.  
  
She then stopped and turned to her right to see another door, leading to Hao's room. Anna walked over to the door and put her left hand on it and tried to look through. She only saw complete darkness. The itako grinned and slowly leaned her head against Hao's door. She didn't know what attracted her to this particular room, a room of darkness and evil. She felt like a tiny piece of metal being sucked to a magnet. Soon, she slowly sank down to the wooden floor and closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
On the other side of the door, the dark twin peaked out of his room and looked around. "Hmmm....I thought I heard someone....Eh?!" Hao felt something soft, yet hard fall on his feet. He looked down and saw a girl sleeping near his feet. Her sandy blonde hair covered up her innocent sleeping face. Hao chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Anna....." He bent down and picked up the fragile girl and left his room.  
  
He walked down the hallway a bit and turned left at Anna's room. Through the paper doors, where the moon lit up the entire room, was a clean, yet empty room. Hao slowly opened the doors and walked to Anna's futon bed. Gently, Hao laid Anna down and tucked her in. He smiled at her, thinking how cute she was asleep. He implanted a soft kiss on Anna's forehead before leaving her to sleep.  
  
The next morning....  
  
The blonde girl opened her eyes and sat up. She examined her area, which was identified as her room. Anna pondered how she got here seeing that see fell asleep right outside Hao's door. Then it struck her, did he carry her to her room? She shook her head.  
  
_It was probably Yoh.....  
_  
Anna kicked her covers off her and made her bed before looking out her two- story window. It was certainly a beautiful day, being a Saturday of course. She suddenly smelt something from downstairs. Was something burning? No, it was a delicious smell. Yoh must be cooking breakfast. But....would he really be up this early on a _Saturday?_ Without questioning anymore Anna quickly took off her yukata and threw on her usual black dress.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and led herself into the kitchen and stood at the doorway where a boy with long dark hair was at the stove. "H-Hao?" Hao turned around and smiled at Anna. "Ah, good morning Anna."  
  
"Hao..."  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready.....why don't you sit down...."  
  
Anna looked at the table and saw that it was all set and neat with juice served for three. She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew how to cook...."  
  
Hao had a sweatdrop. "Well....I had to survive if I was at the desert near Patch."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought your minions cooked for you."  
  
"Well.....Mari did, just to get me to notice her." Hao turned his head back and smiled brightly at her. "Her cooking wasn't bad either." He turned back around and stirred the ladle. "But usually when I'm alone I cook for myself....and Opacho."  
  
Anna crossed her arms. "Humph, well....now there's one less thing Yoh has to do...."  
  
Hao's eye twitched. Anna looked at the stairway, still having her arms crossed. "Where is Yoh anyway?"  
  
"Still asleep.... I swear, never in my thousand years of life have I ever slacked off as much as he does...."  
  
Anna couldn't help but giggle a bit. Hao joined her in the laughing. But then Anna stopped laughing.  
  
_D-Did I just laugh with Hao?  
  
Why didn't I insult him for making fun of Yoh?  
  
What is wrong with me?  
_  
Then, the wooden stairs creaked as Yoh came down. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Morning! What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Good morning Yoh...." Anna smiled at Yoh. "I'm not sure what's for breakfast.....Hao's surprising us...."  
  
"Oh, I see! Well, I'm sure it's something good." Yoh smiled his big goofy smile. Both Yoh and Anna sat themselves down at the table. Yoh sat on one side and Anna sat on the other. Hao served what seemed to be a feast for seven. Yoh's mouth was wide open and he started to drool. Anna herself even seemed surprised. Hao smiled and sat between the two. "Well....enjoy!"  
  
Both Anna and Yoh took a bite of their breakfast feast. Yoh seemed to enjoy every bit of it. Even Anna loved it. But she couldn't admit it was delicious, especially if Hao cooked it. Anna just looked down and ate quietly.  
  
A little later.....  
  
"Boy Hao....that was GOOD!" Yoh sat back in his chair and rubbed his tummy in satisfaction. Anna stood up and said she was going out for a while. Yoh nodded as he and his brother started to clean up. Anna walked to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket, wool hat, and black boots and left the house. She walked out the Asakura boundary line and headed into town.  
  
Anna walked past many bustling people, rushing to get from one place to the next. She walked past fashion stores, shoe stores, restaurants, company buildings, and etc. The girl eventually came across this mysterious grove of dead cherry blossom trees. The strange thing was that this grove practically separated itself from the loud, obnoxious, polluted, city.  
  
"Pretty huh?" a familiar voice nearly whispered from behind. Anna turned around to see Hao, wearing a long black trench coat smiling at her. "......Yeah....."  
  
There was a long silence......  
  
"Where's Yoh?"  
  
"He's at Funbari Hill....talking to all of his ghost friends...."  
  
"......"  
  
Hao smiled, "Don't worry about him.....he's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Come on, lets go...."  
  
Anna nodded, trying not to get to close to Hao, started walking back home. Hao snickered a bit and walked just a pinch closer to Anna without her noticing. The two just walked normally, no holding hands, no blushies, no romantic-ness whats-so-ever. They looked like normal people walking together. Then, all of the sudden, Anna froze. Her eyes wide open in shock. Her breath was cut off by what she saw.  
  
The thing she saw, a tiny thing slowly floated down past her shocked face.  
  
That one little thing......... 

A cherry blossom.....

* * *

**I peer into the window of a fashion store.**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Well, there's chapter 3! It's just a little something. So glad I have so much time to make these. God I love summer vacations! Well, see ya in chapter 4!!! 


	4. I know I won't buy anything, what am I s...

**Pure Snow**  
  
**Author's Note:** Chapter 4! w00t! This fic is so easy to write! ::sobs happily:: I'm so happy....I plan to finish typing all the chapters so I don't forget anything.....Anyway, chapter 4! This is a big Yohna chapter......lots o' fluff. And Anna really shows feelings! Well, I guess the only person who she can express herself to is Yoh.....at least in here it is.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't you people get it by now?

* * *

**Chapter 4: I know I won't buy anything, but I still pick things out occasionally.**

* * *

That one little thing that floated past her face.....a cherry blossom.  
  
_This.......I gotta find Yoh.....  
_  
Anna stopped and looked at Hao. "I'm sorry, I just gotta find Yoh...." Hao only smiled. The worried girl turned around and dashed off. Hao just stood there smirking, watching Anna run out of his sight. "Just a little more time....."  
  
Meanwhile, Anna ran. She ran as fast as her heart raced. She never felt like this before. Anna felt......scared. She ran past company buildings, restaurants, shoe stores, etc. When Anna came across a wedding dress store she stopped and gazed upon the glass window. Looking upon her reflection she saw her, wearing a beautifully designed, pearl white, glittery dress. She sighed, "Hopefully I'll get to wear something like this.....someday...."  
  
_Yoh.....  
_  
"Yoh!" Anna remembered what she was doing. She continued to run to Yoh. After a few more miles she reached the point that she'd pass out if she didn't stop and rest. The only words that ran in her mind were, "almost there. A few more feet!"  
  
Finally, reaching upon the gate, she jumped over it and looked for Yoh. Anna walked over to Yoh's favorite spot, where Amidamaru's grave was. And there, leaned against the tree was Yoh. Nearly collapsing from exhaustion, Anna walked over to her laid back fiancé.  
  
Yoh heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see Anna standing there, looking like she was about to drop dead any moment. He jumped up to aid his semi-lover. "Anna, are you alright?!" Anna only glanced at Yoh before slapping him across the face, sending him flying. After Yoh hit the ground, he put his hand on his cheek, covering the slap mark. Anna only sighed and collapsed on the grass.  
  
"I was......worried...."  
  
"...Anna?"  
  
"I still don't trust him.....when he said you were alright with that look on his face.......I panicked...." Anna was starring at the grass. "And the......."  
  
"?"  
  
"....nevermind....it's not important...."  
  
_It was strange.......everytime I'm with Hao....there's always a scent.....a sweet scent....and that stupid cherry blossom.....it's just like....like...._  
  
"The will of the Great Spirits...." Anna whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Yoh tilted his head to the right.  
  
"nothing..."  
  
_I can't tell Yoh about the message on the oracle bell......not yet...not until I know what this is really about....  
_  
"Anna......ever since Hao came...you've never really been.....yourself....are you ok?"  
  
"No.....I'm....I'm scared....." Anna didn't move; her eyes were focused on the grass.  
  
"Of what? You can tell me anything."  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
_No....not yet....._  
  
Yoh looked at Anna, who looked like she was about to crack. He tired to think of some way of comforting her without getting slapped again. But in her state, she seemed vulnerable enough to take that chance. Yoh moved close to Anna and gently wrapped his arms around her fragile body. Pulling her closer to him, he gently embraced her. Yoh stroked his hand through her hair. Her head rested on her warm chest.  
  
_He's so......warm.....but there's no scent...._  
  
"Yoh......"  
  
"Hmm?" His eyes were closed as he continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"I.......thank you."  
  
_This feeling......it surpasses the scent by miles....._  
  
Anna's hands wrapped around Yoh's waist and embraced him back. She moved her head up and looked in his sweet dark eyes, which met with hers. Both of their faces moved close to each other.  
  
_What am I doing?  
_  
Anna came back to her senses and before their lips touched she slapped Yoh across the face again. Although, not as hard as the first. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, let's go home, it's getting late and Hao probably made dinner already. Yoh rubbed his cheek and started to follow Anna.  
  
At the Asakura house....  
  
Anna completely avoided contact with Hao for the rest of the evening. At dinner, she was as silent as a deaf child who can't see eye-to-eye. After that she took a bath she went straight to her room. Hao and Yoh went into the bath after Anna. Yoh looked at his reflection in the water. "I'm worried....about Anna."  
  
"What wrong with her?"  
  
"She's not acting like herself.....it's like....."  
  
Hao smirked and rested his face on his palm and his elbow on a rock. "So she didn't tell you....."  
  
"?"  
  
"The whole reason I came here...."  
  
Yoh's expression went from confused to somewhat angry, "So, your purpose for coming here isn't just for the heck of it then."  
  
"You can see for yourself.....as for me, I'm going to bed." Hao got out and threw on a yukata. He left, leaving Yoh alone. After a few minutes he got out also. Throwing on a yukata he went upstairs and to his room. Opening the door, not disturbing the other two and he closed it behind him slowly. Yoh walked to the middle of the room. Thinking if anything was different since Hao came. He listened closely for anything. Yoh walked over to his closet and opened it.  
  
He heard nothing.  
  
"The oracle bell?" Yoh searched through the closet and then pulled out his oracle bell.  
  
"It's not ringing.....I wonder....." He fumbled with it. "Nothing's happening....." Yoh put the oracle bell away and closed his closet. He leaned on the closet door and sunk down to the ground and just sat there. He tilted his head back.  
  
"Anna...."

* * *

**"Those will look good on you"... What am I saying?**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: End of chapter 4! After reading the Yohna part I was like...."Awwww!" I know, I know, stop going all floaty over my own fics. Well, read and review! 


	5. I'm a fool, aren't I? But I'm falling fo...

**Pure Snow  
**  
**Author's Notes:** Chapter 5! :D I'm glad you people like this. It makes an old writer proud. And I'm only 13!  
  
Ren: No you're not.....  
  
ChibiLaryla: XP Not yet! Oh, and if you didn't know already, this mostly took place in early winter, November - January  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Damn you all!!! ::gonk::

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
  
I'm like a fool, aren't I? It's not popular now anymore, isn't it?**

* * *

Anna was up all night. She couldn't sleep a wink. Instead she just sat by her window, looking at the stars. Unfortunately there was no full moon tonight, so nothing could brighten the darkness that was crushing her alive. She decided that she needed some fresh air.  
  
Slowly, she opened her door and slipped out. Creeping down the wooden stairs, trying to avoid the loud creeks that were like burglar alarms detecting an enemy. Anna cursed to herself for making such a racket. She reached for her coat and her usual outdoor sandals and left the house, into the freezing night.  
  
Walking out further into the night, she saw nothing but complete darkness. The only little lights that were able to navigate anything were the stars. Looking up, Anna saw the little crystal dots of light. "......" She wanted to get a closer view of them. Walking to the side of the house she used some rocks and barrels to climb up to the roof.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing up this late?" a familiar voice greeted her.  
  
Anna only glared. "I could ask you the same thing Hao..."  
  
".......I enjoy stargazing.....you?"  
  
"I had trouble sleeping..."  
  
"Ahh...."  
  
"......." Anna stood up and walked towards the center of the roof towards Hao. Keeping her distance from him she sat down.  
  
Hao only grinned at Anna. "You know, you can get a better view from over here."  
  
"Nice try....I'm not stupid."  
  
"No, but you're not very smart either....."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You act confused in a selfish way."  
  
Anna glared evilly. "That made no since...."  
  
"Of course it didn't."  
  
".....Then why did you say it?"  
  
"I guess what I'm saying is that when you feel sad or scared you always hope somebody would always be there to comfort you. I guess that's what Yoh is for, your crying shoulder. Under that mean, dark, cruel girl you're just a damsel in distress. Am I right?"  
  
"........."  
  
For some reason, Hao's statement about Anna made her come closer to him. Hao glanced at Anna who was now right beside him. "How's the view now?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Hehe....I knew it would work."  
  
"You're an ass...."  
  
"Ooh....that's harsh now isn't it?"  
  
"........."  
  
"........." Hao smiled.  
  
Anna looked away and changed the subject. "The stars are nice tonight...."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"........" She really wanted to be alone, but seeing as how that's not gonna happen Anna was just about to stand up and walk. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now....good night Anna." Hao stood up and jumped off the roof, walking back inside.  
  
"Well, that was easy. Now I have the roof to myself......" said Anna, watching Hao go back into the house.  
  
The girl lied down on the roof and stargazed. She made many constellations in her mind before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Yoh slowly opened his eyes, squirting them while looking towards the painful sun. He made his futon and threw it in the closet. Leaving his bedroom and walking down the stairs, he saw Hao making rice. Yoh yawned. "Good morning Hao....."  
  
"'morning.....you slept in late...again."  
  
"Well....it's still the weekend." Yoh looked around. "Hey, where's Anna?"  
  
"Probably still on the roof..."  
  
"The roof?! What was she doing on the roof?!"  
  
"Said she couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"I see....." Yoh turned towards the door to see that Anna's coat and her sandals were gone. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his coat and sandals and stepped out into the cold morning. He looked around. "Anna?" Realizing she was up on the roof, he went to the side of the house and climbed up. When he reached the top he saw a blonde girl, curled up into a ball to keep herself warm, still asleep. "Anna...."  
  
Yoh walked over to the ball with blonde hair and squatted down, poking her head. "Uggghhhhh....." Anna moaned, turning over to the side. Yoh smiled even bigger. "Wakey, wakey Anna!" Anna opened her eyes and saw Yoh's goofy smile. "Yoh, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Yoh maintained his smile. "You're on the roof." Anna sat up and held her head. "I am? Still?" Yoh's cheerful look turned into a concerned one. "Yeah, weren't you cold last night?"  
  
".....I got to the point where I felt too numb to feel anything."  
  
"Man......now I feel bad for not coming up here sooner..."  
  
"Don't be....I'm fine on my own"  
  
"I on, let's go back inside." Anna only nodded. The two stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. Yoh was the one to jump off first. He turned back and looked at Anna smiling. "Come on! If you don't make it, I'll catch you!" he said, spreading out his arms.  
  
When Anna was about to say something about her numb legs, Hao's statement ran through her mind.  
  
_No....I'm not a damsel in distress! _

_I'm independent! _

_Yoh isn't my crying shoulder! _

_I don't need him! _

_I don't need to rely on him!  
_  
"I'll be fine...." Anna murmured. She jumped off the roof, but still couldn't feel her legs. Anna felt like a small child, walking for the first time and stumbling off a two-story house. She tried to put her feet in front of her to prevent landing on her face. Fortunately Yoh caught her before her face met the dirt. The two gazed into each others eyes.  
  
"Why did you catch me?" asked Anna, with a confused expression on her face.  
  
Yoh still held his wife to be. "Because! If we're going to be married in the future, we gotta look out for each other! Right?" he smiled sweetly at his fiancé. Anna couldn't help but blush. She had the urge to throw her arms around him and give him the most intimate embrace she could ever give.  
  
"Yoh...."  
  
"?"  
  
"Could you put me down?"  
  
Yoh blushed lightly, completely forgetting that he was still holding Anna. He lightly set her back on her feet. "Sorry...." Anna looked towards the street. "Walk?" Yoh looked at her in confusion. "Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yoh shrugged. "Sure." Anna went back inside to get her mittens, hat, and boots. She walked back out, fitting her hat on so it would be warm yet comfortable. The two left the gates and headed towards the park.  
  
Hao, who was still inside peered out the kitchen window, a frown formed upon his face. He was not pleased.  
  
Meanwhile, with Yoh and Anna....  
  
As the two were walking along the sidewalk, the sky started to darken. Yoh looked up at the cloudy sky. "Hmmm....it was so sunny this morning." Anna also looked up at the dark clouds.  
  
"Hey Yoh....do you think it'll snow?"

* * *

**"You're my friend's boyfriend, I know, I KNOW" I keep saying, but I'm falling for you all the same...**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: There you go! Chapter 5 for you all! lets see, I have 5 out of 13 chapters done.....not bad! If I try to do a chapter a day, I'll be done in no time! I really hope you enjoy this fic! Please review! 


	6. It's fine even if you laugh at me, at th...

**Pure Snow**  
  
**Author's Note:** Chapter 6! :D I'm getting closer to chapter 9! Which is my checkpoint! Plus, my favorite part that I've had in my head will happen in chapter 9.... But I'll never tell what it is. You just have to wait and see for yourselves! Well, I'm stoned listening to Linkin Park songs while typing these. God, I'll be brain-dead by the time school starts again.....  
  
**Disclaimer:** Leave me alone already! ::gonk::

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
  
I guess I can't help it. Go ahead, it's fine even if you laugh at me,**

* * *

"Hey Yoh......do you think it'll snow?"  
  
Yoh glanced at Anna, who was still focused on the dark sky above. Yoh looked back forward. "Maybe. It has been getting colder by the day." He knew that Anna adored the snow. He remembered when they were kids and Anna would pummel him in snowballs. And Tamao would try and stop Anna without hurting her, or getting herself hurt. Yeah....those were the good days.  
  
Anna came back down to earth. She looked around and saw that this was the same part of town where she ran through, looking for Yoh. This meant she once again came across the wedding dress store. She stopped and looked through the glass window. Yoh glanced beside him and saw that Anna wasn't there. He turned around and saw her gazing into the window.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"These dresses are pretty...." she sighed. "I'm coming."  
  
She caught up with Yoh. The two eventually walked around town and made it back to the house. "Hao! We left him here......" Yoh remembered. Anna shrugged, she could care less. The two walked though the paper doors and hung up there hats and coats. "Hao! We're home!" Yoh shouted. "Forget it, he's not home." said Anna, pulling off her last boot.  
  
"Hmmm.....wonder where he went." Yoh pondered. Anna walked into the kitchen and looked around, hoping Hao left something out to eat. All there was was a note. She walked to it and read it silently.  
  
_Went out for a bit, food in the refrigerator.  
  
-Hao_  
  
Anna snarled she always knew Hao was a man of little words. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out some chicken teriyaki and warmed it up in the microwave. Yoh stepped into the kitchen, smelling the teriyaki. "So he's out?"  
  
"Yeah....food's in the refrigerator so help yourself."  
  
Yoh walked to the fridge a randomly pulled out a wrapped bowl. He warm it up in the microwave and sat down across from Anna. Unwrapping the plastic wrap he dug in and ate the food in the bowl in a matter of seconds. Anna just watched him. Her eye was twitching. She knew that Yoh could eat really quickly, but not that quick. After their meal Yoh cleaned up. Anna wanted to be alone so she chased Yoh out of the house.  
  
_It's nice to be alone every once and a while....  
_  
"Yeah....."  
  
Anna walked around the inn. It really was nice to be alone. She walked into a room and sat down, turning on the TV. She watched some soap operas and eat some pocky. Hearing the wooden paper door open, she just thought it was Yoh, who got too cold to be outside. Anna poked her head out of the room. She saw someone with long dark hair walk towards the stairs.  
  
Anna stepped out of the room and towards the staircase and eyed Hao, crossing her arms. "Hey. Where've you been?" Hao turned around and looked at Anna. "Out." was his only reply. Anna tilted her head. "I see......what's that?" she pointed to a dark green leather cover that hung on Hao's left arm. He looked at the leather covering. "This? It's nothing important right now"  
  
_Right now?_  
  
"......." Anna said nothing. She eyed the label on the covering and nearly gasped.  
  
_Junsei Yuki Wedding Boutique....._

_the same place where I saw that dress...._

_Did Hao........naaahhhh....._  
  
"Alright then....sorry." Anna turned towards the door. She threw on her boots and her coat. "I'm going out for a bit." she said, walking out the door. Hao watched her leave. He sighed. "That was close...." He walked upstairs and into his room. Opening the door and hanging up the covered item on a little hanger above him. Slowly opening the cover he pulled out a small boxed item from a packet inside the covering.  
  
Opening the box, he pulled out a small bottle of perfume and sprayed it on the cloth inside the covering. He sniffed the air and smiled in satisfaction. "This could come in great use later." Hao covered the cloth back up in it's proper covering and hid the perfume bottle in the pocket of the covering. He lifted the thing up and stored it in his closet.  
  
Meanwhile, with Anna.....  
  
Anna walked down the sidewalk towards the wedding boutique. Reaching the shop she looked at the sign on the window.  
  
_Junsei Yuki Wedding Boutique...._  
  
Looking through the window the dress she admired wasn't there. Anna raised an eyebrow and decided to go inside. Slowly opening the door, she heard a little jingle from a bell. Anna looked around at all the beautiful dress and tuxedos.  
  
A store clerk walked to the girl and smiled at her. "Anything here that interests you?" Anna looked up at the clerk. "I was just browsing."  
  
The store clerk smiled brightly. "Well, if you need anything. Please let me know!" Anna thought for a moment as the clerk turned back to the counter. Anna spoke up. "Actually...."  
  
"Hm?" The clerk turned back at Anna.  
  
"What happened to that one dress that was hanging by the window?" Anna pointed to an empty spot facing the window.  
  
"Oh, that dress. It was bought by a young fellow earlier today. That was out special Sakura Edition. It came with a free bottle of perfume." the clerk walked over to the counter and pulled out a small perfume bottle. "Something like this. Come take a whiff."  
  
Anna walked over to her and allowed the store clerk to spray some on her wrist. She sniffed it. "Cherry blossoms....."  
  
"Yes. It's a very popular spring time item. Which is strange because it's winter."  
  
"I see......thank you." said Anna, walking out the door.  
  
_Damn.....everything is so confusing! What the hell is Hao planning?!_  
  
Anna walked back home and ran into Yoh on the way. Anna and Yoh walked back home together. The three ate dinner, took their bathes, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Hopefully school would clear Anna's mind.

* * *

**at these precious feelings of mine.**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Hehehe, forgive me for rushing the ending part. I'm really starting to become a slacker. ::gonk:: Oh yes. And I'm pretty sure that Junsei Yuki means Pure Snow and Sakura means Cherry blossom. Or so it said in this Japanese Dictionary. o.o Any way....I know this will sound silly but....what exactly does AU mean? Please don't laugh! 


	7. I jest while listening to her brag, but,...

**Pure Snow  
**  
**Author's Notes:** Chapter 7! Whhhheeee!!!! Hehehe.... ::eating a pixie stick:: It seems these are the only things that are keeping me alive and typin' Man, I have no life....  
  
**Disclaimer:** ........I don't own Shaman King....

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
  
I jest while listening to her brag, but,**

* * *

Anna was the first one up this morning. It seems she was so excited about school, she barely slept.  
  
_Maybe school will clear my mind from all of this confusion.....  
_  
She threw on her uniform and bolted downstairs. She straightened her tie and slipped on her black school jacket. Grabbing her bag, she was ready to go......if only Yoh and Hao were the same way. Anna grumbled and stomped upstairs. She knocked on the walls to wake them up.  
  
"Come on! We have school!" Anna shouted. Yoh opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. "Anna! It's five o'clock in the morning! We still have two hours until school starts!" he whined.  
  
"What he said!" Hao whined back.  
  
"Don't give me that! It'll take you slowpokes two hours to get up and ready!"  
  
"Uggghhhh!!! Let us sleep!" Yoh whined more.  
  
Anna turned to Yoh's side and put her hands on her hips. "Get up or I'll make you do triple training!"  
  
".....but there's no tournament!"  
  
"Don't make me come in there...." Anna grumbled. Now Yoh knew better, he knew Anna could easily brake down the door and beat the stuffing out of him. On the other side, Hao opened his door and rubbed his eyes. "Is it always like this, this early in the morning?"  
  
Anna turned back and looked at Hao who was yawning. "Most of the time." she sighed and turned back to Yoh's side. The two heard loud stumbles coming from Yoh's room. "Ugghhhh!" Yoh moaned. Anna started to get annoyed. She looked at Hao. "Could you please get him up? I'm gonna make some rice." Anna walked downstairs towards the kitchen to cook out her frustration. Hao opened Yoh's door and saw his other half, sleeping with his butt high in the air. Hao sighed. "It's times like this when I'm stunned how laid back I was."  
  
He walked to the dead Yoh and lifted up the ankles and dragged him out of the room. "Come on Yoh! Wake....UP!" Hao started to struggle pulling Yoh. "God you're heavy! What the heck are you eating?!" Yoh's mouth was wide open, he left a trail of drool as Hao continued to drag him. When Hao approached the stairs he wondered how he'd get Yoh down the stairs. He then got an idea. Lifting Yoh up and setting him on his abdominal on the railing he'd be able to walk down with him.  
  
When Hao let go of Yoh just for a moment Yoh slid down on the railing on his abdominal and crashed on wooden floor like a broken toy. Hao looked down at the still sleeping Yoh and blinked. "Oops.....at least it got him down...." He shrugged and walked into his room to get ready. He slipped on his pants, shirt, tie, and threw on his black school jacket.  
  
Hao left his room, brushing his long silky hair and saw that Yoh was still there. He walked downstairs to make sure Yoh wasn't dead. Hao squatted down and poked him a few times. "Wakey, wakey Yoh...." Hao kept on poking him. Hao could smell Anna's rice. "Hmm....how am I gonna wake Yoh up?" Hao thought for a moment. "Ah! I know!" He looked at Yoh and took a deep breath.....and let out a loud "Oh my god! There's someone trying to steal Amidamaru!!!" in his ear.  
  
Yoh's eyes flung open and he jumped up on his feet. "WHERE?! AMIDAMARU!!!!" Yoh looked around. Hao laughed. "Thought that might get you up!" Yoh glared at Hao. "You....That's not funny!!!" Yoh cried waterfall tears.  
  
Hao stood up and grinned. "No, but it did get you up." Yoh sighed. He walked upstairs and into his room to get ready for school. Hao walked into the kitchen to see that the rice was already in three bowls and on the table. Anna was almost done with her breakfast. She put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her school bag. "I'm going to school now...bye." and Anna was gone.  
  
Hao shrugged and gulped down his rice and grabbed his school bag. He shouted at Yoh who was still getting ready. "Hey, are you ready yet?!" Hao sighed, and mumbled under his breath. "My god, he takes forever! How does Anna put up with him?"  
  
Small trots came from upstairs. Hao looked up to see his other half emerging from his room. Hao's eye twitched. "Yoh, you're a mess!" Yoh only groaned. He took one step off the stairs and tumbled down. Hao watched Yoh come crashing. "Oh my...." Hao blinked. Yoh stood up, half asleep. His stomach growled louder than a bear. Hao walked over to the table and grabbed the last remaining rice bowl on the table.  
  
He walked over to Yoh. "Open up." Yoh just stood there. Hao started to get really annoyed. He knew only one way to get Yoh to eat. And it would be loud and painful....for Yoh at least. Hao lifted up his foot and with great speed, stomped on Yoh's foot. This caused Yoh to scream and Hao took that one chance to stuff the whole bowl of rice in Yoh's mouth. Hao clamped his hand on Yoh's mouth so he couldn't spit out the rice all over Hao.  
  
Hao used his other hand to make Yoh chew, and then tilted his head back, forcing him to swallow. Of course Yoh choked, so Hao had to pour down some water down his throat, like a giant garbage disposal. Hao smiled at Yoh. "Now was that so bad?"  
  
"Yeeesss! You almost killed me!" Yoh started to throw a tantrum. Hao sighed. He started to wonder how Yoh ended up 'destroying' him long back. "Come on you little cry baby, Anna's waiting for us." Hao turned his back towards Yoh to for a second so he could fetch his school bag. Once he grabbed the handle there was a loud collapse. Hao turned around, back towards Yoh to see him out cold on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Hmmm....maybe I shouldn't have stuffed all that rice down at once." Hao bent over and grabbed Yoh's ankle. He started to drag Yoh (on his back) out the door and all the way to school.

* * *

**it's just as I thought, it'd be painful for her to be by herself.**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: XD Awww.....poor Yoh having to go though all of that torture! Bad Hao, so cruel! Anyway, this was more of a stress relieving chapter. For all the drama that's gonna happen from here on. :D Plus, everyone enjoys a little humor every once and a while neh? Also, the more I listened to the actually song and read the lyrics and translation notes the more I thought "Man! This would be a better Tamao/Yoh/Anna triangle!" Because when you think about it, the person who wrote the song is talking about a shy girl (being Tamao) who is in love with the brave hero hunk person (being Yoh) and is jealous of his current relationship with another girl. (being Anna). 

You can get the lyrics here www.waxinlyrical. com/ lyrics/ puresnow-sasakiyukohimikod. html (where I got mine)

And here... www. animelyrics. com/ anime/ himiko/ himikoop. htm

(remember to remove the spaces ;) )The translation notes basically say the same thing....hmmm...maybe I should write a one-sided fic of that when I finish this one.... :)


	8. This mask of friendship weights heavily ...

**Pure Snow  
**  
**Author's Note:** Chapter 8! HAHAHAHA!!! This is when things get really complicated for poor Anna. All of that suffering she'll go through. tsk, tsk, tsk. But she wouldn't have to suffer if she knew where her loyalties lied. And, by the time you read this chapter, I have already finished the story! :D Hehehe! So this IS one of those rare fics that I actually finish! (because I have a bad habit of abandoning fics :( )  
  
**Disclaimer:** YES! I DO own Shaman King! I DO I DO I DO!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! ::gets carried away in a straight jacket::  
  
Yoh: No, no, she doesn't own us. So don't worry about it. :3

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
  
This mask of friendship weighs heavily upon me.**

* * *

Anna stood by the school gate, waiting for her fiancé and his brother. She breathed on her palms to keep herself warm. "Damn, how much long must I wait for them? Do they know how cold it is?" Anna asked herself. She rubbed her mittened hands together. She turned her head and saw Hao who was carrying his back and something behind him.  
  
Anna walked over to the long haired twin. "What took you two so long?" Hao looked behind him.  
  
"We sort of had some trouble on the way...."  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Where's Yoh?"  
  
"That's the problem..." Hao lifted up his left hand revealing Yoh's ankle. Anna looked behind Hao and saw the out cold Yoh. Anna looked at him and blinked, starting to get really pissed off. She walked over to Yoh and stomped on his stomach. "Wake up Yoh!!" She shouted.  
  
Yoh flung his eyes open and screamed in pain. He looked around his current surrounding. Yoh saw that he was outside, in the cold, being dragged by Hao, and glared at by Anna. He quickly jumped to his dusted himself off. "Man.....stomped on twice in one day." Anna and Hao only sighed.  
  
"Come on, it's getting colder by the moment." Anna turned towards the school and walked through the gates. Yoh and Hao soon followed. As the three walked inside the temperature suddenly changed, from extremely cold to unbearably hot. Hao fanned himself with his hand. "It wasn't this hot a few days ago..."  
  
"......." Anna kept on walking. Yoh walked right beside his fiancé. The three walked in silence. As the walked up some stairs there were many school girls whispering about Hao and all the guys checking him out, thinking he was a tomboy girl with really flat chest.  
  
Hao glared at everybody whispering about him. "Ok, what is their problem?" Hao whispered to Yoh and Anna. Anna looked back at him and smirked. "It's the hair..." Hao blinked and flipped his hair over his shoulder, causing some nearby schoolgirls to faint.  
  
"Really? Wow, people are really shallow these days!" Hao played with his hair.  
  
"I know....it's really annoying..." Anna snorted. Yoh only smiled brightly. "I don't know I find it funny!" Anna only grinned at Yoh. When they approached the classroom, Anna opened the door and the two went inside while Hao had some unfinished business.  
  
A few minutes later Hao walked in with a big grin across his face. Anna sat on her desk and blinked at Hao's mighty grin. She raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" Hao kept his grin. "Just prove to him that I was a male."  
  
Anna raised another eyebrow. "How?"  
  
Yoh, who sat in Hao's desk, looked Anna, shaking his head. "I don't think you want to know."  
  
**Brrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!!!** After the school bell rang everyone took their seats. The teacher walked in and set his briefcase down on his desk. "Good morning class." he greeted his class.  
  
The only response he got was a loud groan. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "I see.....looks like you all took advantage of your weekend." The teacher snickered as he started his lesson.  
  
A little later.....  
  
Yoh was long asleep. Anna was out there in her own world and Hao was paying tons of attention. There was so much history he didn't know about and he found it so interesting. Sometimes when Anna came back down to Earth she would glance at Hao and wonder.  
  
'_How is he able to put up with this?_'  
  
Finally the school bell rang again, dismissing the class. As Anna stood up, out of her desk, Hao stood right behind her. After Anna packed up all of her supplies she turned around and saw that she and Hao were only inches away.  
  
"Can I help you?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Hao only smiled. "I'm taking you out tonight."  
  
"You do know that I'm already taken, right?"  
  
"I wasn't asking." Hao grabbed his schoolbag and headed for the door. "Be ready by eight."  
  
Yoh walked to Anna, ready to go. "What was that about?" He tilted his head. "I'm not sure....but I think I just got a date with Hao...."  
  
The two walked out together. "I see, so are you gonna go?" Yoh gave Anna his goofy smile. Anna shrugged. "Probably not."  
  
Yoh blinked. "Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't belong to anybody else but you."  
  
This caused Yoh to blush. "Y-You should go! You do need to leave the house more than you already do."  
  
"....if you really want me too. Then ok, I'll go."  
  
Yoh smiled brightly. "Good."  
  
Later around eight o'clock.....  
  
Anna was brushing her hair. She didn't really dress up. Anna thought it wasn't necessary to dress up if she was going out with Hao. She walked downstairs and was greeted by Yoh. When he saw her he laughed. "So I'm guessing you're not taking this seriously."  
  
"Of course not. This is Hao after all, he won't care." Anna walked over and slipped her feet in her sandals. She grabbed her scarf and tied it on her head. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"I'm still here. And I see you didn't dress up either." Anna turned around and saw Hao, who looked rather casual. He smiled at her and pointed to the door. "Well, shall we?" Anna nodded. The two grabbed their coats and hats and went out the door. Yoh walked out with them and waved to them goodbye until they left his sight.  
  
Yoh went back inside and looked around. "Well, looks like I have the house all to myself! I wonder what I'll do first? ......TV!" Yoh ran into the lounging room and took comfort in the kotatsu. He relaxed and watched the TV. He had no worries.  
  
After all, Yoh trusts Anna.

* * *

ChibiLaryla: :D Yaaay! At first I didn't know how to finish this chapter! YAAYYY!!!! now on to Chapter 9!!! (yes, I know this one has no ending lyrics but I need that for the next chapter.... ::sweatdrop::) 


	9. I begin to ponder suicide In those dark ...

**Pure Snow  
**  
**Author's Note:** OMG!! Finally, I'm on chapter 9! YAAAYY! I've waited for this chapter for a long, long time! Hehehe! ennnnjjjjjjjjjooooooooooyyyyyyy!!!!

And a reply to IceQueen Anna Asakura: ::waves:: Byebye Hao-sama! :) I knew thee well!  
  
**Disclaimer:** No! I don't own Shaman King! Please don't sue me again! WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
  
When I think about it, in a fit of absurdity, I begin to ponder suicide. **

* * *

Hao and Anna were walking around town. There was a long silence between the two. Finally, Anna spoke up. "So, where exactly are we going?" Hao scratched his head. "Now that I think about it, I don't have the slightest idea."  
  
Anna looked straight ahead and saw a poster on the wall. "You know, the town is throwing a Christmas carnival."  
  
"Really? But it's not even Christmas yet...."  
  
"Well, the town is throwing one."  
  
Hao looked down at her. "I see.....How did you know that?"  
  
"There have been posters around town. Plus, I read that one poster over there." Anna pointed across the street. Hao smiled. "Well then, shall we go check it out?" Anna just shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
  
The two walked on until they came across the fair grounds. Anna was amazed to see all of the shimmering lights. Hao was also amazed. "Wow, I haven't seen this much light since annual Patch festivals five hundred years ago."  
  
Anna looked at Hao. "How can you remember all of these events that happened such a long time ago?" Hao smiled sweetly at Anna. "Well, you don't loose memory of past lives if you reborn yourself." he walked through the gates. "Unfortunately it's not like that for reincarnations....." Anna blinked.  
  
_What does he mean by that?  
_  
Anna followed Hao through the gates. He bought their admission in so they were able to go on any ride. Hao looked around some more. "Wow....I knew I should've explored this town more when I first came here a few months ago."  
  
Anna walked over to a water balloon game. She was fairly good at these kinds of games. Hao glanced over and saw his twin's fiancé at a game booth. Hao walked over to her and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you waste your money on these. They're impossible to win!"  
  
Anna paid the man running the game a few thousand yen. She took the thin little hook and aimed for a black water balloon that floated in a tub of water. Anna carefully hooked the little hook through a loop attached to the tip of the balloon and carefully lifted it out of the water.  
  
She grabbed hold of the black water balloon and unhooked it. Anna turned back to Hao, holding the water balloon. "But I always win these types of games." Hao was surely surprised that someone was able to win at those.  
  
"Now pay up." Anna held out her hand. Hao's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"The date never pays...."  
  
Hao sighed. "You gotta be kidding me...." he dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a few thousand yen and placing it on Anna's palm.  
  
"Great." Anna placed the yen in her pink wallet. "Where to now?"  
  
"Umm.....why not that?" Hao pointed to the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Why there?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Hao shrugged. "I like high places. Now let's go." He grabbed Anna's wrist and dragged her away from the game booth.  
  
When the two reached the Ferris wheel they immediately got on. As the giant wheel reached the top Hao kept looking down. "All we need now is a nice bonfire." Hao smiled, his eyes still exploring the world below. "Glad you're enjoying this..." said Anna, sitting back, crossing her arms.  
  
Suddenly, the Ferris wheel started to go back down. "But....no! We can't go down yet!" Anna chuckled. "That was something Yoh would say." Hao blinked at Anna. "That's good then." Anna closed her eyes. "If you say so...."  
  
As the Ferris wheel went back down, Hao got out first and helped Anna out of the little carrier. The two left the carnival an hour later. Hao and Anna made their way to the park. They walked to the lake and leaned on the railing. Anna gazed into the moon's reflection in the water.  
  
Hao also gazed at the water. "Tonight was fun....thanks for keeping me company."  
  
"It was Yoh who talked me into going...."  
  
"I....see." Hao felt like five tons just dropped down on his head.  
  
"But....it was fun anyway...." Anna pulled out that black water balloon she held on to in her pocket. She tossed it to herself. Hao glanced over at Anna who was entertaining herself with a little black water balloon. Hao smiled at her. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
Anna glanced at Hao, and back at the balloon. "Easy." She lifted up her arm and threw the balloon right at Hao. She chuckled as the balloon exploded right in Hao face. Hao just shook his head. "Very funny."  
  
The two went back to gazing at the water in silence. Hao looked at all of the trees straight ahead. "Hey, look at that." Hao pointed at the trees. Anna looked up and gasped. All of the trees were cherry blossom trees. And they were in full bloom. "That's impossible. It's winter!"  
  
"It's a masterpiece."  
  
".......it is.......it is getting late. Let's go home."  
  
"Alright...."  
  
The two headed back to the inn. It seemed that as they left the park, cherry blossoms started to fall. Some landed on Anna's head. Hao only snickered. As they approached the gate Hao stopped. Anna froze in her tracks too. She looked back at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hao walked up to Anna. "You got some cherry blossoms in your hair." he plucked them out. "Thanks."  
  
When Hao plucked the last blossom he gazed deep into Anna's eyes and smiled. "No, thank you for coming." he gently leaned over and placed a soft on Anna's lips. Anna stood there, completely frozen. Hao only laughed and patted her on the head before going back inside the inn.  
  
Anna slowly placed her fingers on her lips and started to blush lightly.  
  
_This feeling.......it feels.....just about the same.....as before.....  
  
Yoh......  
_  
The next morning......  
  
This time Yoh and Hao were the first ones up. Hao made breakfast and set it out on the table. Then he went off to school. Yoh went up stairs to wake up his beloved. He walked in Anna's room and kneeled down before his sleeping beauty. He shook her lightly. "Wakey, wakey Anna!"  
  
Anna slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Yoh. "Ugghhh.....what time is it?" she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Almost time for school. You better hurry or you'll be late!" Yoh pointed out. Anna sat up. She couldn't believe that she slept in. "I'm up. Don't worry about me, go to school!" she chased Yoh out. "Ok, but I'll go slow so you can catch up!" Yoh went downstairs and grabbed his bag and went out the door.  
  
Anna jumped out of her futon and folded it up, tossing it in her closet. She tossed away her yukata and quickly stumbled into her school uniform. When put on her jacket, she dashed down the stairs and threw on her shoes. Anna could go a day without breakfast. Grabbing her schoolbag, she was out the door.  
  
Anna walked along the sidewalk. She didn't want to hurry, yet she wanted to catch up with Yoh. When she came to a corner Anna saw a little kid in the traffic. "What is heck?" Anna saw that his ankle was caught in something in the road.  
  
She ran over to the little boy and kneeled down, helping him out of the small pothole. "There..." she said.  
  
"Thank you!" the little boy smiled at her. He quickly ran off. Anna grinned and stood up. When she tried to turn around her ankle was stuck. She looked down to find that her entire foot was jammed in another small pothole. Anna tried to yank it out. "Dammit!" she cursed to herself.  
  
She kneeled down and grabbed her ankle with both hands and started to pull with all of her might. But it was no use. That ankle was jammed in there good.  
  
Back with Yoh who was walking slower started to worry. Why hasn't Anna caught up to him by now? He walked past some high schoolgirls who were whispering about something. "Hey, did you hear? There's a blonde girl stuck in a pothole down the block." whispered one girl.  
  
"Really? I wonder why someone would do something that stupid?" whispered the other. Yoh backed up as soon as he heard "blonde girl stuck in a pothole". "Oh no! Anna!" Yoh shouted. He turned back around and dashed off to find his fiancé.  
  
With Anna, things weren't going so good. She kept on yanking and yanking but by now her ankle was so sore from pulling. Anna kept on cursing to herself. Down the road was a big sixteen wheeler. The driver was extremely drunk so he didn't pay any attention to poor Anna who was right in front of him. When Anna saw the sixteen-wheeler, she started to feel stressed. Tears started to randomly pour out of her eyes.  
  
Yoh continued to run. He ran as fast as he could. Finally he approached a corner that had a huge crowd. Squeezing through the crowds he saw Anna, trapped like a little rat. He saw the extreme fear in her eyes. Then Yoh saw the truck, drawing closer and closer to Anna. Yoh couldn't take it. He couldn't watch his loved one die right in front of him. 

"ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**In those dark and trying times, will you be there? **

* * *

ChibiLaryla: HAHAHA! What's gonna happen next? Will Anna die? What's going to happen? :D I won't tell!!!! 


	10. All I have is a single pictureif only I ...

**Pure Snow  
**  
**Author's Note:** CHAPTER 10!!! I pasted my checkpoint! Now things are gonna get more difficult for poor Anna. Oh well..... I will not play with these bombs I have. BYEBYE!

**NOTE:** Would you really think I'd let Anna die?! She's way to important in the story! Having her dead would've shortened this story by far! And that would be stinkin' awesome if Yoh sliced the truck in half like Ren. But there has to be a twist in this story so....  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything....period....

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
  
All I have is a single picture...**

* * *

_Why?  
  
Why did this happen to you?  
  
Why did you step in?  
  
Why not me?  
  
Why was I the one to get nothing more than a sprained ankle?  
  
Yoh......  
  
The last thing you said to me....  
  
"Silly....I couldn't just stand there.....and let you die....if we're going to be married, we gotta look out for each other...."  
  
Yoh......you jerk!  
_  
In the hospital, Anna was standing by a bed, a bed that had Yoh in it. He was covered in bandages and ran on IVs. The doctor said that the hit only made him go into a coma. Anna was relieved....and yet....sad. She never wanted to leave his side. Not until he wakes up. Since Anna felt that everything was her fault, she wanted to everything she could to make it up to him.  
  
Downstairs in the lobby Hao Asakura busted through the doors. He tried to keep his cool when he asked a nurse where his brother's room was. The nurse smiled and calmly answered "Floor three, room 305." He nodded. "Thanks." Hao rushed up the stairs and into a room marked "305". When he opened the door, light blinded his eyes. When Hao's eyes adjusted there stood Anna Kyouyama, her back towards him, standing right by her fianc's side. Hao glanced down and saw her right ankle wrapped up in bandages.  
  
"Anna...." Hao looked relieved that she wasn't the one in the bed with body bandages and IVs. He walked closer to Anna. "Hey...Anna..."  
  
"Hao...." Anna slowly turned her head towards him, revealing her red pussy eyes and all the tear stains on her cheek.  
  
"Anna...." When Hao saw how Anna felt, it just broke his heart. He drew closer to her and wrapped his arms around Anna. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. Just embrace her for comfort.  
  
Anna couldn't help but cry. She completely broke down for everything that has happened. Hao stroked her hair softly, doing everything he possibly could to calm her down. Anna hid her face in Hao's chest. When she was able to stop her tears from flowing she mumbled. "W....Why did this have to happen to Yoh? Why couldn't I have been the one to get hit?"  
  
"Because Yoh cares for you. And I would've done the same thing if I was there."  
  
"But it was my fault....."  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't blame things on yourself!"  
  
Anna pulled her face away from Hao's chest. "......you're right! It was that kid's fault for being stuck in the road! Shouldn't he have been in school?!"  
  
Hao chuckled. "That's not what I meant." Anna crossed her arms. "I'm still right..." Hao had a sweatdrop. "Whatever you say...."  
  
Anna showed a small grin. She turned back towards Yoh and held his hand. "Thanks for cheering me up...."  
  
"It's no problem. Now come on, let's go home." Hao held out his hand. Anna shook her hand. "I'm not coming. I'm not leaving Yoh's side until he wakes up."  
  
Hao crossed his arms. "I knew you'd say something like that. That's why I called that Tamao girl to come and take care of Yoh."  
  
"No!" Anna turned back to Hao with a somewhat angry look. She knew about Tamao's crush on Yoh. She also knows that taking care of the innocent is an easy way to win their heart. You can say Anna and Tamao are rivals for Yoh. "Not Tamao...."  
  
Hao sighed. "Stop being so selfish! Don't you want someone to take very good care of Yoh?!"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Then why not someone who cares for him as much as you do?!"  
  
".......when you put it like that....fine...." To Anna, it felt weird. To have someone like **Hao** of all people to scold her. "What about school?" Anna tried to make some excuses. The last thing she wanted to do was go home to an empty house without Yoh being there.  
  
"Tomorrow. Today you need your rest." Hao started to sound like Anna's mentor, Kino Asakura.  
  
"Can we at least leave when Tamao comes?"  
  
"Yoh will be fine without someone at his side for an hour or two."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts!" Hao grabbed Anna's wrist and dragged her out of Yoh's room. Anna took one last look at Yoh, who was deep in his dream world.  
  
_Goodbye Yoh.......  
  
I'm sorry......  
_  
Later....  
  
When the two made it back to the En inn Anna just stared at the two story house.  
  
_It's gonna be really quiet without Yoh....._  
  
Hao looked down at her with a comforting smile. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The two walked inside and hung up their coats, took off their shoes, and Anna hung up her hat. "I'll go start dinner, what do you want?" Hao tried to keep up the mood by acting normal. Anna just shook her head. "I'm not gonna eat tonight...."  
  
"Alright...."  
  
Anna walked upstairs. Looking around, thinking someone would be here, and thinking that Yoh would be in his room, changing out of his uniform. To hear him struggle to take off his top without taking off the tie first. Instead, there was nothing.  
  
Silence.  
  
"......." Anna walked downstairs towards the bath. Undressing herself slowly she lifted her leg and set her toes in the steaming water. Then she set her foot in. Lifting up her other leg Anna slowly set it in the water. Letting out an "ahhh..." sound she sat down in the water.  
  
Anna sat there, deep in thought. All she could think about was is Yoh was ok in Tamao's hands. After awhile she got out and wrapped her body in a towel.  
  
With Hao, he was cleaning his dishes and put them away. He sighed, he hoped that Anna go on mute or sneak out of the house to kill herself are anything like that. But Anna wasn't that type of girl. At least he hopes.  
  
Hao sighed again and looked up and smirked. "The time is drawing near....."  
  
Anna slowly walked towards the stairs. Hao got a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. He turned towards her smiling sweetly. "Good night." To Anna, Hao's smiling face was calming and happy. It made her feel a whole lot better just to see Hao's expression. She smiled back. "Good night.....Hao-kun."  
  
Anna walked upstairs. She walked towards her room when she stopped at Yoh's door. Looking through it she learned that no one was gonna be there. Sadness started to rise in her again. Though, she knew she'd have to be strong about this. No matter how hard it is.  
  
But, just for tonight.....she wanted to be scared. She wanted to tears to fall. And she wanted her loved one for comfort although that loved one was in a deep coma and in the care of her arch rival. Even though Yoh was in good hands, she wanted to be beside him until he wakes up. She wanted to be the first thing Yoh sees when he opens his eyes. Of course it sounds selfish but that was Anna for you. She can't help the fact that her major weakness was Yoh. And if something horrible happened to him, she would regret it until Yoh was back on his feet. And to show her worry for him, Anna would beat the pummel out of Yoh. It was just how she would express herself. That was what made her Anna.  
  
She opened Yoh's door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Anna walked towards Yoh's closet and pulled out his futon. She laid it out and climbed inside. The moonlight shone on Anna's blonde head. Anna closed her eyes and began to cry. This was the second time she was in Yoh's bed but this time Yoh wasn't in with her.  
  
Eventually she cried herself to sleep, today was her worse day ever and it was a horrible way to end her night.

* * *

**If only I had a bit more courage that day...**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Pooor Anna-san! TT I would hate to be in her shoes neh? But she's strong! She'll get though this! Right!....right? You'll just have to wait for chapter 11! 


	11. I could've blamed it on the cold weather...

**Pure Snow**  
  
**Author's Note:** Hehehe....we're down to the last four chapters! (Yeah...... there's some change of plans, there's now 14 chapters instead of 13) Oh, and because of the fact that I'm kinda slow I found out that this song has already been used as an opening for an anime called Himiko Den. Real shame....I was kinda hoping that it wasn't used. Ah well. You win some and you lose some. Though when I looked up Himiko Den it seemed pretty interesting. Even though it only has 12 episodes, I wanna see it! ( So now I'm searching for sub episodes I can download. Without BitTorrent because I hate BitTorrent. And it hates meh.....) Well, here's chapter 11!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!! Stop asking already!

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
  
I could have blamed it on the cold weather; I should have jumped into your arms,**

* * *

_Why is it so cold?  
  
I can't feel my body.....  
  
Wait....  
  
My ankle....I can move it....  
  
Yoh....he's coming....  
  
I got to get up....  
  
But I feel to numb!  
  
And that truck.....it coming closer.  
  
But I can't....  
  
Yoh!!!!  
  
**BOOOOOOMMMM!  
**  
I'm....flying....  
  
So is Yoh....and he looks hurt....  
  
Because of me.....  
  
I knew I could feel my foot slide out right before Yoh grabbed me....  
  
I could have blamed it on the cold weather; I should have jumped into your arms, but somehow, I just couldn't do it...._  
  
Anna Kyouyama flung her eyes opened and sat up. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was still in Yoh's room. Anna rested her forehead in her palm. Her eyes were wide and she held her breaths.  
  
"Oh my god....Hao was right.....I am a damsel in distress...."  
  
Anna lifted her head up and fell back on the futon. She just wanted to stay in Yoh's bed forever. Keep herself isolated from the real world. But sooner or later she'd have to get up and face reality.  
  
She dragged herself out of the futon and folded it up. Anna carefully set it in the closet and left Yoh's room. She walked to her own and slowly walked in and put on her school uniform.  
  
When Anna left her room she went downstairs and was warmly greeted by Hao. He simply smiled at her. "Good morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah." Anna lied. She didn't want to talk about the nightmare she had last night. She walked towards the door and grabbed her schoolbag. "Ready to go?" she asked him, looking coolly calm.  
  
"Not having breakfast?" Hao tilted his head. Anna shook hers. "I'm starting to lose my appetite."  
  
Hao looked down and closed his eyes. "Ok then." He walked over and grabbed his schoolbag and opened the door. "Shall we?" Anna nodded and walked out with Hao behind her as the two walked to school.  
  
At school.....  
  
Hao and Anna walked to their classroom in silence. As they walked to their desks their classmates just stared at them, wondering where the third musketeer went. When Anna glared at them the classmates quickly went back to what they were doing. Hao had a sweatdrop. He whispered at her. "Hey Anna....are you alright?"  
  
Anna sighed. "Yes...just a bit annoyed...."  
  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in. After setting his briefcase down on his desk he made an announcement. "Good morning class. Due to an accident that took place yesterday, Yoh Asakura will be absent until further notice."  
  
Anna slumped down in her desk. Just hearing Yoh's name made her depressed. She sighed. Sadness wasn't gonna get her anywhere so she just sat up and pretended to pay attention to the teacher's lesson.  
  
A little later when the bell rang to dismiss the class Anna gathered her things and was the first out the door. Down the hall she ran into some schoolgirls. The three girls who blocked Anna's path just smirked at her.  
  
One of the girls crossed her arms. "So, your little boyfriend is out in a deep coma." another girl pointed at her. "And we bet it was your fault too!" the third girl nodded. "Yeah! Your fault!"  
  
Anna frowned. She was really not in the mood to put up with these little tramps. "......."  
  
"We were there! We saw it all!" said the first schoolgirl nodding.  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much? Are you members of a secret Yoh fan club?"  
  
The second schoolgirl gasped. "T-That's none of your business!" The third schoolgirl nodded. "Yeah! None of your business!"  
  
Anna sighed. To her, this was really pathetic. Of course she had the urge to slap them around but they weren't worth it. Then, someone put their hand on Anna's shoulder. "Leave her alone you sorry accuse for humans! Can't you see that Anna has already gone through enough?!"  
  
Anna looked back and saw Hao who looked pretty ticked. The schoolgirls nodded and cleared a path for the two. Hao and Anna left the school.  
  
Anna decided that she wanted to visit Yoh so the two walked towards the hospital. Anna glanced at Hao. "Hey....why are you always walking with me?" Hao grinned. "To prevent another accident. I'm just gonna drop you off though." Anna chuckled. "Gee, thanks."  
  
When they approached the hospital, Hao waited outside. He figured Anna just wanted to be alone and he respected that. Anna walked though the double doors and up the stairs. She walked down the long hallway, checking all the room numbers. "295......296.....297....298......299....300....301......302.....303....304. ...and 305." Anna stared at the door. She took a deep breath before opening it. Slowly Anna grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly counterclockwise. Pushing the door open she was blinded by the sun.  
  
When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Yoh, still in his dream world. There was also Tamao Tamamura, sitting right by his side, facing Anna. Tamao glanced up and smiled. "Hello Anna-sama." Anna grinned. "Hello Tamao....how is Yoh?" Tamao tilted her head down towards Yoh. "He's doing fine."  
  
"Is that so? Do you mind leaving the room for a bit? I want to be alone."  
  
Tamao nodded. "Ok Anna-sama." she stood up from her chair and left the room leaving Anna by herself with Yoh. Anna walked over to Yoh and held his free hand since his other one ran on IVs. She held his hand tightly. "Yoh....you better wake up soon." She clinched her teeth together; as if she was about to totally explode.  
  
But she just couldn't she relaxed herself and her grip on Yoh's hand and tilted her head down, fighting off her tears. "Please....you gotta..." She released his hand and took a step back. Anna sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Turning around, she opened the door and stepped out. Tamao stood across from her, leaning against the wall.  
  
To hide Anna's emotions she just simply smiled and walked away. When she walked down the stairs and opened the double doors Hao was leaning against a tree, deep in thought. She walked towards him. "Lets go." she simply said. Hao opened his eyes and yawned. "Right."  
  
The two walked back to the house. Before Hao opened the door Anna stopped him. Hao blinked at her. "What's wrong?" Anna looked deep into Hao's eyes. "Why are you always there....when I need someone most?" Hao smiled and opened the door. Standing in the doorway he looked back at her smiling.  
  
"Because I love you Anna."

* * *

**but somehow I just couldn't do it.**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: :D HAHAHA!!! I bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Well...maybe a few of you...:sweatdrop:: Please review! 


	12. Even the crying I did over you, I'll kee...

**Pure Snow  
**  
**Author's Note:** 7/21/04 (yes, quite some time ago, I know) -- Today I'm going to the doctor because of a knee pains. TT Though, luckily today's physical therapy is cancelled for today so I have more time to finish this chapter. (Chapter a day keeps the fans away. lol, no offence!) Now I'm pretty used to sharing my personal life.....damn isn't this what my xanga account is for? if only I knew how to use it....Thanks for all of your kindness! And as for who Anna is gonna end up with....I-Am-Not-Telling! But eitherway, I'm sure you'll like the ending! =) ....well.....uhhh.....here's chapter 12!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Mankin......ever......or the song Pure Snow!

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
  
I definitely won't regret any of it, even the crying I did over you.**

* * *

_Because I love you Anna.......  
  
I love you.....  
  
That's the first time anyone has ever told me that....  
  
Not even Yoh has ever told me that he loved me....  
  
I love you....  
  
Those are very powerful words.....like I hate you...  
  
And it makes me wonder.....  
  
Was all that crying worth it?  
  
Were the words "I love you" too strong for Yoh to use to tell me how he felt about me?  
  
Was there someone who loved me more than Yoh right before my eyes all this time?  
  
I don't know anymore.....  
_  
Anna stood at her current spot for a few minutes. Those three words felt like a thousand swords that stabbed her entire body. She shook her head and walked inside the house.  
  
Today was December 15th. And Hao and Anna started to get ready for Christmas. The house wasn't really decorated, but it was enough. Anna started to cook dinner. She and Hao agreed to take turns on cooking. But Hao would always have to clean up after, and clean period.  
  
While Anna pulled out the ingredients out of the pantry and Hao walked upstairs to his room. Stepping inside he locked the door behind him. Or he barricaded it somehow. Hao opened his closet and pulled out the big leather covering from deep within his closet. He dug around looking for a box, any kind of box. A show box would work too! Hao looked all over the room for a box. Hidden deep in his dresser was a big white box. Something like a bakery box.  
  
Hao opened in and saw it was covered with crumbs. He frowned. "Yoh must've snuck this from Anna." Walking to a window he opened it and dumped the crumbs out. Once the bakery box was nice and clean, Hao carefully uncovered the pretty dark green leather covering revealing a beautiful white dress with light pink frills and small cherry blossom designs on the rims of the dress. It still had that sweet sakura scent  
  
He smiled, knowing that Anna would love it since he saw her admiring it and the shop. Very carefully Hao folded the dress, trying to prevent wrinkles and permanent folding on the rims. He lightly set the dress in the box. Luckily it was a perfect fit. Next Hao pulled out the box of perfume and pulled out the small bottle and rested it on the dress.  
  
Closing the box he pulled out some glittery pearl white wrapping paper and wrapped Anna's gift. Hao tore out two of his pant suspenders that were attached to Hao super sexy lego pants that were in his closet and used them as ribbons. He sighed. Hao loved those star suspenders; they were a part of his unique one of a kind outfit. But he figured he could replace them.....somehow. Though, at least a part of him was in his gift and he hoped that Anna would cherish them.  
  
Hao attached a little tag on the ribbon. He didn't know what he should write on it yet. It had to be poetic, yet non-cheesy, romantic, yet not too deep. Hao shrugged, he still had some time before Christmas to decide. The long haired boy picked up his present and lightly set it in his closet. He smiled. "I want to give this to her myself."  
  
After Anna's dinner the two said goodnight and immediately went to bed.  
  
The next morning....  
  
Anna opened her eyes. It was so cold today. She sneezed and rubbed her red nose. Anna felt like she really didn't want to go to school today. It would only be long, boring, and miserable. She got out of her futon and folded it up, putting it away. Anna opened her doors and walked out of her room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She walked downstairs, hugging herself to keep her warm. Shivering and chattering her teeth she glanced up and saw Hao eating his breakfast. He glanced up at Anna. "Hey, why aren't you dressed? We're going to be late."  
  
Anna sneezed again. She answered his question by asking another one. "Why is it so cold out?"  
  
Hao laughed. "It's winter, of course it's gonna be cold." He stood up out of his chair and walked to Anna. He spotted her red nose. "Hey Rudolph, are you ok?" Anna sniffled. "Yeah. I think I just caught a small cold. I think I'll stay home today."  
  
Hao nodded in approval. "Do you want me to stay home with you?" Anna shook her head, saying she'll be fine alone. Hao nodded again. He threw on his trench coat and grabbed his school bag. He smiled at Anna and told her that she should go rest and he will come home ASAP. Anna grinned and waved him farewell.  
  
Anna snickered. Like hell she was staying home, cold or not. Walking over to the medicine cabinet she pulled out some cough medicine and she gulped it down. Of course it taste like outdated artificial bitter grape flavoring but it was the only thing that kicked in quickly. And afterwards Anna had to gargle a lot of water to get rid of the awful after tasting flavor.  
  
Anna dashed into her room and threw on her black dress. Over that she put on her tan coat and wool pink scarf, and then snuggled on her wool hat. Walking downstairs Anna slipped her feet into her boots. She grabbed her beaded necklace and raced out the door. The first thing she planned on doing: visit Yoh.  
  
At the hospital.....  
  
Anna came and burst through the double doors. She ran up the stairway to the third floor and ran to room 305. She knocked before entering. Exploring the room she saw that Tamao wasn't there. Anna grunted, she would never leave Yoh if she was watching him. Anna put that aside though, she was actually pretty glad that Tamao wasn't there because one: it proved that Anna was more reliable. And two: she wouldn't have to waste her breath on asking her to leave.  
  
She smiled and walked over to her sweetheart. She held his hand and started a conversation with him. "Hey Yoh. How are you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
She chuckled. "I'm doing fine. Though it is pretty quiet around the house without you."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Hahaha, this is pretty weird, talking to a body that's not awake. Usually I'd slap them, but in your case, I won't."  
  
Even more silence.  
  
"You know, Hao has been pretty supporting after what has happened. And my ankle has just about healed completely!"  
  
".................."  
  
"After everything, Hao has been there to comfort me.....but.....none of this usually happens without Hao." Anna gripped on Yoh's lifeless hand, deep in thought. "All of this happened when Hao first came here....." Anna squeezed his hand, starting to get pretty pissed. She grasped on her beaded necklace.  
  
_Which means that all of this was Hao's fault!  
_

* * *

**I'll keep on waiting, as long as it takes,  
**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Hehehe...looks like Anna's pissed! Wonder what'll happen next? But I have a question for all of you! 

**What do the snow and cherry blossoms symbolize?**

I'll give you the answer at the end of the fic!


	13. Till you finally notice my patiently fal...

**Pure Snow**  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, here's the second to the last chapter, or the beginning of the end as I call it. I've always wanted to write something where Anna goes completely insane. And now I finally am! I really hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I have typing it. I guess after this I'll start my next project. Ugh, must stop my blabbering! Also! In case you don't really know. The setting of this chapter is in the same park from episode 25 where Yoh and Anna bonded (if you wanna say that....) the night before Yoh had to fly off to America. Everyone should remember that! :P Well....here's chapter 13! :)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or Pure Snow.

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
  
Till you finally notice my patiently false bravado.**

* * *

"After everything, Hao has been there to comfort me.....but.....none of this usually happens without Hao." Anna gripped on Yoh's lifeless hand, deep in thought. "All of this happened when Hao first came here....." Anna squeezed his hand, starting to get pretty pissed. She grasped on her beaded necklace.  
  
_Which means that all of this was Hao's fault!  
_  
  
Hao Asakura was at his prison he called school. At times he usually liked it but now he would rather be at home taking care of Anna. Hao sat in his desk looking absolutely miserable. As the teacher taught his lesson, he paid no attention. When Hao took over the world, school was gonna be the first thing to go.  
  
After long hard hours the school bell finally rang. Hao rushed out of the classroom. He dashed right out of the school, ignoring all of the schoolgirls admiring his sexy looks. Hao ran straight home. But when he reached the inn, he sensed an empty presence.  
  
Walking to the door he rested his palm on the handle. He knew something was wrong. Slowly sliding the handle sideways, opening the door Hao took on step into the silent inn. He looked around. "Anna?" Hao explored the entire house looking for the sick little blonde. After his hunt for her it was confirmed, she wasn't home.  
  
Hao growled, he specifically told her to stay in bed today. He grabbed his trench coat and threw it on, running out the door and began his search for Anna.  
  
With Anna.....  
  
The furious itako stood in the park. She still had a tight grasp on her beads. Anna wore nothing but her black dress, wooden sandals, and red scarf tied tightly on her head.  
  
_I'll never forgive you Hao Asakura...._  
  
Anna slowly walked towards the lake. She leaned on the railing and stared at her reflection.  
  
_I've made up my mind....  
  
I will vanquish Hao for good...._  
  
Anna sighed. She kept her eyes on the water, only looking back at herself. She didn't budge for a few minutes. Anna just stood there, and waited.  
  
"Anna!" A voice called out from behind. Anna stood up straight. "What took you so long...Hao?" Anna turned around towards the out of breath Hao. Hao then noticed the flames glowing in Anna's eyes. Hao tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Anna?" He started to walk closer to her.  
  
"Freeze!" Within a blink of an eye Anna whipped Hao with her necklace. Hao's confused look turned into a stern one. "What has gotten into you?!" Anna jumped back and landed on the water. She held her beads in front of her. "All of this was your fault!"  
  
"What was?" Hao leaped onto the water.  
  
"Everything that has happened ever since you got here! That stupid message, the cherry blossoms, the feelings! .....Yoh...."  
  
Hao relaxed. He crossed his arms and chuckled. "I thought something like this would happen..."  
  
Anna lowered her necklace. "Hm?"  
  
"It's true....it was me. But Yoh....." Hao started walking towards Anna. "What happened to Yoh was done by fate. And I had nothing to do with it."  
  
Anna grinded her teeth, getting even more pissed. "......" Hao got closer to Anna. He reached out to her. "Now calm down Anna." Anna leaped to one end of the lake. She still had her beads in front of her again, keeping her guard up this time.  
  
Hao slowly turned his head towards Anna. Scanning her stance he knew she was ready to attack at any moment. Hao tilted his head down and snickered. "I'm not gonna fight you Anna......The outcome wouldn't be very pretty."  
  
Anna growled, getting even more pissed off. Hao looked into her flaming eyes and smiled. "Though, I do find your anger quite admirable."  
  
"Grrr....you bastard!" Anna summoned her shikigami and had them attack Hao. He raised an eyebrow, not impressed. Hao just simply raised a hand and dismissed them. He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your rage makes you pretty weak."  
  
"I am not weak!" Anna screamed. She charged at Hao, ready to whip the crap out of him. Hao just shook his head. When Anna ran close enough to Hao he quickly grabbed Anna wrist and held it out, gripping I tightly forcing her to drop her beads. With his free arm he wrapped it around Anna's waist, making sure she won't try to flee.  
  
Hao smirked, gazing deep into Anna fierce eyes. "Yes....you are weak, physically and mentally." Anna squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
_I'm sorry Yoh...._  
  
Hao closed his eyes. He pulled Anna closer to him. She flung her eyes open and widened them. Hao held Anna tightly. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "It's a shame....how reincarnations have no memory of their past life...." Anna couldn't say anything.  
  
_Reincarnation?_  
  
_I remember Hao mentioning something about that when we went out on our date...._  
  
Anna was finally able to have words come out of her mouth. "What are you talking about?" Hao stroked Anna's hair. "Of course you don't know what I'm talking about.....how could you remember?"  
  
Anna pried away from Hao's grasp. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Remember?" Hao smiled. "It's ok. That's why I'm here. To make you mine again..."  
  
_Again?!  
  
Since when?!  
_  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "You're so strange...." Hao laughed. He remembered those words well from the past. Looking up Hao saw all the trees filled with cherry blossoms. And that cherry blossom scent Anna knew all too well stung her nostrils.  
  
_That scent!  
_  
Anna stepped back. **Clank!** Her sandal clapped on something solid. "Huh?" Anna glanced down. She saw that she was standing on ice. She also noticed that everything around her was gone. All there was was an endless grove of cherry blossom trees. The sky started to darken and shadow the confused girl. Anna looked up at the clouds, completely stunned. Then.....familiar words ran through her head.  
  
_"In a grove of blooming cherry blossoms,  
  
And under the dark gray sky,"  
  
I-impossible!!  
  
T-this can't be happening!  
  
The oracle bell!_  
  
Anna eyed Hao. She knew he would know what was going on more than she would. Hao gazing up at the dark clouds, a big smile stretched across his face. "You know, blooming cherry blossoms in this kind of weather is pretty impossible now. But it was a rare sight five hundred years ago. It was definitely something that she adored watching ...."  
  
Anna calmed herself down and started to walk towards the daydreaming Asakura. "....She?"  
  
Hao completely ignored Anna and kept his eyes up at the dark clouds. "I will never forget...." Hao closed his eyes.  
  
Hao's flashback five hundred years ago......  
  
"Wow! It's so cold!" A female Patch member shivered. She hugged herself to keep her warm. A male Patch member approached his lovely wife and smiled at her. "Of course it's cold. It's the middle of winter."  
  
The female sat down on the dirt ground, facing a grove of dead trees. She looked up at her husband and raised an eyebrow. "I know that silly. But it's colder than it should be! And look at you, you're wearing less than I am."  
  
The male smiled lightly. He sat down beside his wife and glanced at the dead trees in front of him, then gazed deep in his wife's eyes. "Did you know that in weather like this it may have unbelievable side effects to nature?"  
  
The women blinked. "Like what?" Her husband turned his head towards the dead grove. "Well, if it's colder than usually, it might make plants bloom. Like those cherry blossom trees over there."  
  
The woman chuckled. "That's crazy."  
  
"But possible."  
  
She stretched her legs out and leaned back, being propped on her hands behind her. She closed her eyes and smiled. "You're so strange.....Hao Asakura." Hao smiled at his wife, then back at the grove. "Maybe, but look." he pointed up ahead. The woman opened her eyes and gasped. All of the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom.  
  
"Whoa.....unbelievable...."  
  
"Yes.....it's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
The female sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. There was a long silence between the two. She finally spoke up. "I'm glad....."  
  
"Hm?" Hao turned his head towards her and had a confused look.  
  
"I'm glad....that I've met you....and even married you." She smiled. Even though you couldn't really tell since her face was covered by her blonde bangs and the fact that she had her knees covering up any open spots. But Hao knew his wife was happy. He could read her like an open book.  
  
"Me too....."  
  
"Also, you told me about your massive furyoku amount, you can have yourself reborn every five hundred years."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
She looked up. "I don't know. I just find that amazing......hmmmm.....five hundred years....by the next time you have yourself reborn, I'll be reincarnated!"  
  
"That's right."  
  
The woman hid her chin area in her knees and hugged her knees tighter. "Maybe....we'll still be together five hundred years from now!"  
  
Hao smiled at her. "Maybe...."  
  
"That would be....wonderful....."  
  
"Though....reincarnations have absolutely no memory of themselves from their past lives....so even if you were reborn, you wouldn't remember."  
  
Her smile turned into a saddened frown. "Oh...I see...."  
  
".....I'm sorry."  
  
"No.....it's my fault for not having enough furyoku.....but!"  
  
"?"  
  
"When I become reincarnated, promise me that you'll try and make me remember."  
  
"Alright I'll try."  
  
Then, her pinky was shoved in his face. "Promise?"  
  
Hao raised an eyebrow. "Pinky Promise? Isn't that a bit childish?" She turned her head towards her towards Hao and gave him an "Oh come on" look. Hao gave up and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Promise...."  
  
"Thanks.....I love you Hao...." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Hao rested his on hers and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I love you too.....Anna...." 

Snow then began to fall.

* * *

**That day we met, it was snowing too.**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: XD Yes! And that's the end of this chapter. Who knew that Hao and Anna were married 500 years ago?! Hehehehe.....now, it's time for Anna to decide! Should she run off with her past lover? Or is she gonna stay with Yoh? The end is here! What's gonna happen?! Stay tuned!  
  
FINALE: More torturous than romance, more truthful than love. Do you feel a destiny for us?  
  
:D Hehehe, I should do this announcer stuff more often! 


	14. More torturous than romance, more truthf...

**Pure Snow  
**  
**Author's Note: **:D I'm almost done! Final chapter is here! I'm uber glad you liked this fic! =) I tried my very hardest to put as many twists as possible in here! And luckily most of them had you going! I hope you all enjoy this corny, yet sweet ending!

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN MANKIN OR PURE SNOW!

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
  
More torturous than romance, more truthful than love,**

* * *

Hao and Anna were standing on a lake of ice surrounded by an endless grove of blooming cherry blossom trees. Anna really wished she had her beaded necklace right now. Though unfortunately it had sunken to the bottom of the lake and was shielded by the layers and layers of ice.  
  
Anna stood her ground and glared at Hao, who was still in his dreamland. "Do you mind telling me the real reason you came here?" she asked rudely, bringing him back to earth. He brought his head back down and blinked at her. "Because of that promise we made five hundred years ago.... I don't expect you to remember things that have happened in your past life... But...I'm here now. And we can be together again." Hao reached out to grab Anna's arm but she quickly took a step back.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
".... You know...I've been wondering this ever since I saw you for the first after Yoh destroyed you. I want to know....why are you still here?"  
  
"......" Hao stood up straight. "Something kept me from moving on."  
  
"And I'm guessing that was that promise you made back then."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Anna shook her head. "Hao.....I may've loved you five hundred years ago. And I may've fallen in love with you now.....but...."  
  
"But....?" Somehow, Hao knew what was gonna happen next.  
  
"My heart.....it belongs to Yoh." Anna looked straight in his eyes. She could see the pain and disappointment within him. But Hao took it like a man. He sighed. "I understand....." Anna kind of felt bad. She walked to Hao and placed a small kiss on his cheek. As soon as Anna placed her lips on Hao's skin, it began to snow. When Anna pulled herself away and felt a small snowflake land on her nose she quickly tossed her head back and starred at all of the snowflake that began to fall.  
  
_"Where the pure white snow will fall....  
  
And your loved one from the past appears....  
  
Then truth will be revealed....."  
  
Whoever thought....that it was Hao and me...._  
  
Hao was starring at his feet. He was in deep thought. Finally, Hao tilted his head up a little. He spoke softly. "You know....when it's colder than usual.... it would have an unbelievable side effect on nature..."  
  
Anna still had her head in the clouds. "I've noticed..." She brought her head back down and smiled sweetly at Hao. "It's time.....that you finally move on...." Hao didn't look at Anna's rare smile, he kept his head down. "Yeah...." Anna turned her back towards Hao and watched the snow land on the ground. Hao spoke again, even quieter than before, but loud enough for Anna to hear. "Thanks Anna....."  
  
Anna smiled again. When she turned around to face him, everything was gone, the endless blooming cherry blossom grove, the snow, the icy lake, and Hao. Everything was back to normal again. Anna glanced down at the bottom of the lake and saw her beaded necklace. She grinned and sunk down to retrieve it.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital.....  
  
"U-Ugghhh.....A-Anna....?" Yoh slowly opened his eyes. Tamao, who was sitting right by Yoh's side facing straight ahead reading a romance novel quickly, turned her head towards Yoh. "Yoh-sama?! You're awake!"  
  
Yoh weakly turned his head towards Tamao and smiled weakly. "Tamao....."  
  
Tamao closed her book and stood up. "W-wait here! I'll go tell a nurse you're awake!"  
  
Yoh chuckled. "Where will I go?" Tamao smiled, completely relieved that her loved one was out of his coma. She then rushed out the door.  
  
A little later.....  
  
Anna was walking on the sidewalk, on her way home. The good news was she had her necklace and it was resting safely around her neck. The bad news was that the water was freezing cold and to make it worse the temperature was colder. Also, she only wore her black dress, red scarf, and wooden sandals. She hugged herself to keep her warm.  
  
"Ugghhh.... all I wanna do when I get home is take a nice, long, boiling steam bath......" Anna shivered.  
  
"Heeeyyy!" Shouted a very familiar voice. Anna looked straight ahead and saw a figure standing in front of the En Inn gate waving at her. Anna's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The figure laughed, "What took you so long to come back?"  
  
A smile stretched across her face. "Yoh!" Anna then forgot about the extreme cold stabbing her flesh. She ran to her beloved and jumped into his arms. Anna embraced him tightly. "Welcome back...." Yoh stroked Anna's hair. "It's good to be back...."  
  
A week later, on Christmas morning.....  
  
Yoh zoomed out of his room, not even bothering to fold his futon and put it away. "Presents!!!" He zoomed down the stairs and opened the front door, bringing in all the Christmas presents and setting them under the Christmas tree.  
  
Anna opened her door and yawned rubbing her eyes. She walked to the stairway and slowly made her way down. Yoh zoomed to Anna who was taking her good old time. He grabbed her hand. "Come on slowpoke! We got presents!" He zoomed into the living room; Anna was practically flying since Yoh was pulling her so fast.  
  
When the two reached the colorful tree with all nicely wrapped gifts under it they sat down. Yoh turned his head towards Anna and smiled brightly. "You open the first gift!"  
  
Anna, who was still half asleep pulled out a small, wide package wrapped in blue wrapping paper and was tied together with a little pink ribbon. She plucked the ribbon off and carefully unwrapped the gift. Opening the little box Anna pulled out a small carved wooden stick. Anna starred at it and blinked.  
  
Yoh examined it. "An ikupasui." Anna fiddled with it. "I'm guessing this is from Horo Horo and Pirica...." Yoh took the ikupasui and examined it more. "Awww, this is so cool!" He set it aside. Anna dug through the small pile and pulled out another gift. She placed it on Yoh's lap.  
  
Yoh read the card. "It's from Faust!" Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you think Faust sent us? I hope it's not an old, rotten skeleton." Yoh tore the box apart like it was swiss cheese. He held up a little voodoo kit. Anna took the kit from Yoh and set it on her lap. "Hehe, this could be quite useful." Yoh only gulped.  
  
"U-Uhhhh....lets open another gift!" Yoh pulled out a present wrapped in sparkly green wrapping paper. "Hmmm.....this one is from Lyserg." Anna read the tag. Yoh destroyed the box and held up a pendulum. "WOW! I've always wanted one of those gizmos!!!"  
  
Anna made a mixed face. "Just don't use that in the house...." Yoh had not listened to her. He slapped the thing on his arm and started shooting the thing like crazy. Anna just shrugged, she'd get him later. While Yoh was going insane with his new pendulum, Anna picked up a gift sent by Jeanne and Marco. She pulled the little ribbon off and opened the box, revealing to little pistols. Anna's eye twitched. "She sent us....Angels..." she glanced over at Yoh who was at the brink of destroying the house with the pendulum. "I'll just hide Yoh's...." she whispered.  
  
Yoh came back and sat down with Anna. Yoh pulled out a present from Chocolove. He unwrapped it and held up a really big joke book. Anna glared at the book. "That is so typical... Maybe these jokes will be funnier then the ones Chocolove tell...." Yoh had a sweatdrop. "Awww, but I love Chocolove's jokes!" Anna just glared at Yoh, not saying a word.  
  
She lifted up another gift, wrapped in pink. Opening it, it was a fortune telling board. Yoh smiled at it. "So cute. From Tamao right?" Anna nodded. She starred at the board.  
  
_If only I had something like this a long time ago...._  
  
Yoh blinked at Anna who was still starring at the fortune telling board. "Hey, you ok?" Anna snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah...." Yoh did his famous goofy smile. "Ok then!" He pulled out his last gift and read who it was from. "Jun and....Ren?!"  
  
"Ren? I never thought he was the giving type. He usually just takes..... Jun probably made him."  
  
Yoh opened it up and the two flinched. Yoh was the first to speak. "It's a.....fruitcake." Anna just shook her head.  
  
After Yoh and Anna finished opening presents Anna stood up. She told Yoh she was going to her room to get dressed. Yoh nodded and cleaned up all the wrapping paper. Anna walked upstairs and strolled to her bedroom door. Slowly opening it she saw a sparkly gift box in the middle of the room.  
  
"What? This wasn't here before...." Anna closed her door and walked to the gift. The box was wrapped in beautiful glittery pearl white wrapping paper and was tied together with Hao's pant suspenders on each side. There was a tag on the bow. Anna reached for the tag and read it.  
  
_"I planned to say something more romantic than this. But I really couldn't think of anything romantic to say. But you know that I'll always love you. Someday I really hope we could be together like we were five hundred years ago."_  
  
"......." She slowly began to unwrap the shiny paper and opened the box revealing that pink cherry blossom dress she admired at the wedding boutique. Anna picked up the little perfume bottle that rested safely on top of the soft dress. She set it aside and slowly lifted up the delicate wedding gown. Her eyes began to sparkle. Anna then held the gown close to her and closed her eyes. The scent of cherry blossoms went into Anna's nose. She then embraced the dress tighter.  
  
"I'll never forget you......Hao Asakura...."  
  
After Christmas vacation, a new semester begins....  
  
Yoh and Anna walked to school together. When they walked into their classroom they took their seats. Anna was reading the instruction manual for making her voodoo dolls. Yoh sat quietly, totally bored.  
  
"Hey! Yoh-kun!" Came a familiar voice. "Huh?" Yoh looked around. Eventually he glanced down at a small boy with a huge head standing right beside him. He smiled. "Hey Manta! How was your vacation?"  
  
"It was actually pretty good! How was your Christmas?"  
  
"It was fine!" Yoh replied. "Hey Yoh..." Yoh turned his head and looked up at Anna. "Yes?" She smiled at him. "I forgot to mention....I'll be cooking tonight." she walked back to her seat and continued to read. Yoh smiled, relieved that he didn't have to cook.  
  
Manta blinked. "Hey...did I miss something while I was gone?"  
  
Yoh kept his eyes on Anna, he still had his smile. "It's a long story...."  
  
Manta just gave Yoh a confused look.  
  
After school....  
  
Manta rushed on home. He promised his parents that he'd be home right after school. Yoh waved at Manta until he was out of sight. Then the engaged couple walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'm glad things are back to normal again....." said Anna, keeping her eyes forward. Yoh nodded. The two avoided eye contact and there was a long silence. Anna then stopped in her tracks. Yoh noticed Anna not beside him from the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned around and blinked at Anna. "What is it?"

Anna had her head down, starring at sidewalk covering her face with her bangs that hung low. "Yoh....the things that happened.......I'm....I'm.....sorry...."

Yoh smiled, "There's nothing to apologize for. From now on, I'll protect you with my life! Until the day you die! ....No...." Yoh then tilted his head down. Anna then gasped softly, lifting her head up a tiny bit.

_N-No....?_

Yoh lifted his head up giving Anna a warm, loving expression. Anna blushed. "I'll protect you.....forever..."

Anna was now in the brink of tears. She walked closer to Yoh, tilting her head down again. "Promise?"

"I prom-" Yoh was then cut off when Anna's pinky was shoved up in Yoh's face. Yoh raised an eyebrow. "Pinky promise?" Anna was silent, keeping her head down, hiding her blush. "......"

Yoh smiled widely again. He then wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "Alright! Pinky promise!" Anna formed a small smile. Even though it was practually invisible for the human eye to see, Yoh was able to indicate it easily. The two then continue to walk on. Then, little white specks fell from the sky. The two stopped and looked up. "Snow!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
"Wow...." Yoh glanced at Anna, who had a bright smile on her face. Yoh was happy when Anna was happy. The two continued on walking. Yoh glanced at Anna who was looking straight ahead. He slowly started to move his hand towards hers. Anna caught his hand from the corner of her eye. When Yoh saw this he quickly drew his hand away. Anna smiled and closed her eyes, beginning to blush. She moved her hand to his and gently grabbed it. Yoh blushed also and gripped on Anna's hand. She did the same. And they kept on walking towards home.  
  
And as the snow fell, so did a single cherry blossom.....

* * *

**Do you feel a destiny for us?**

* * *

_Five hundred years ago.....  
  
I've fallen in love with Hao Asakura....  
  
We made a promise that when I've been reincarnated and he has been reborn we would be together again.  
  
Five hundred years later....  
  
I kept my promise....  
  
I fell in love with Hao....  
  
But....  
  
It was a part of Hao he doesn't have anymore....  
  
A part of Hao who I've probably fell in love with five hundred years ago.....  
  
A part of Hao who I've made my promise with....  
  
A part of Hao who I've waited five hundred years for....  
  
A part of Hao who I finally have now....  
  
A part of Hao who is.....  
  
My Yoh....._  
  
**_xXx The End xXx_**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Whhheeee!!!! It's completed!!! Sorry if the ending was kinda corny. But I tried to make it as sweet as possible! Well, now that I've finished this....I'll need to decide which project I'll work on next! You guys choose what you want me to type next!  
  
First choice:  
  
Title:**My Twilight Serenade**

Genre:**Humor and Romance**  
  
Summary:**[AU?] Jeanne enrolls in a private academy in England. But things get sticky when her roommate is none other than Asakura Hao! What happens when an angel and a demon share the same room? The answer: sheer chaos! [Hao x Jeanne]  
**  
Second Choice:  
  
Title:**Things Left Unsaid**  
  
Genre:**General and Romance (and maybe Humor)**  
  
Summary:**[AU?] Ren Tao is the most popular boy in Shinra High. And Pirica is the most popular girl in Shinra High. Ren and Pirica soon become a couple. But when Pirica brings her boyfriend home for dinner, her big brother tries to tear them apart. What's worse for Ren is he soon falls for Pirica's brother Horo Horo! There's also Horo's girlfriend, Tamao Ren has to worry about. Can Ren decide who he truly belongs with? [Pirica x Ren x Horo x Tamao]**  
  
Oh yes! And on chapter 12, I asked you a question. Now here's the answer!

Question from chapter 12:**What do the snow and cherry blossoms symbolize?**

Answer:**The snow symbolizes Yoh and Anna's purity while the cherry blossoms symbolize Anna's first love, Hao.**

I guess that means ChibiQueen Anna-chan was correct! I hope you really enjoyed this ficcy! :) ::bows:: Ja ne!


End file.
